


Familiar

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Shapeshifting, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Familiar, a shape-shifter in service to a witch. It was never something he had planned, or had even wanted, but it was his life all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Companion, lover, friend? There were many words for a shape-shifter in service of a witch, but the most commonly used was familiar. A supernatural creature, bound by love or a mutual cause to a human who wielded magic as both a shield and a sword. Perhaps there were as many explanations for this bond, as their were familiars. Every story precious and unique. The bond between the two was desired by many, especially by the witches. To win a shape-shifter's loyalty was a beautiful thing. This isn't one of those stories.

 

A trig bent beneath his paw, but it didn't break or make a sound. He was as quiet as the grass, more so because he made no impression on the icy wind that blew over him. He didn't need to worry about sounds tonight, the stormy winds were loud enough to hide the sounds of even the most careless predator. Yet, he was not careless. His pride wouldn't allow him to be anything less than perfect.

He stalked into a clearing, a herd of deer watching him wearily as he passed. He wasn't hunting, he'd have killed the old one already if he was. The deer could sense that he was just passing, but hung back out of temptation all the same. He wasn't hungry. He'd fed well as a human that night, the cat inside him was content.

Had he wanted, he could have found a warm bed in the town. It wasn't hard to find company, but the predator inside him didn't feel like settling down tonight. He was restless, something was keeping him on edge, so he had retreated deep into the woods to avoid mankind. Here, he was top of the food chain. Nothing was as deadly as a beast, with the intelligence of a man.

In his leopard form, he was as dark as night. A panther, as he had heard many humans refer to him. As if a panther was a species all of it's own, and not just the darker form of another big cat. Panther or leopard the name didn't matter. He felt like a god, which wasn't far from the truth. If his kind were descendants of The Goddess.

He remembered the stories well, he had heard them a thousand times. The Goddess, punished for her pride and banished from the heaven's. Lonely and scared she had shared her power with seven animal guardians, to be her friends and protectors. The Wolf, loyal to the end. The Tiger, fierce and without fear. The Lion, to lead and inspire. The Falcon, to see where others could not. The Bear, to defend and the Owl, to watch over her while she slept. It was the final animal that had always been his favourite. The Leopard, to stalk the secrets within man's hearts.

As he crossed a shallow stream, he wondered if these stories could be true. Was his immortality originally from The Leopard? He had to admit he felt a connection to her. He'd even admit that he shared her pride.

His pride and confidence would be his downfall that night, for it made him ignore the scent of man on the wind. Instead of turning the other way, he warily approached. What did he have to fear from a human? So weak and soft, easy to tear with tooth and claw. There was no scent of gun powder on him. If there had been, he might have showed a little more caution.

“Gackt? I know you're out there. Panther's don't normally stalk these lands you know.” the man called out, turning to face his direction. The panther froze, recognising the name he used as a man as his own. How did this man know who he was? Who was this man? Did he not know how dangerous it was to back him against a corner? He bared his teeth in warning, letting out a quiet snarl. “I know what you are, I just want to talk.”

He moved like a shadow, moving closer as he tried to figure out how this man knew what he was? He wasn't a magical being, he had no aura. Yet he had power. It was enough to make him hold back and observe.

He could see him now. He looked young, with long black hair lying loosely over black robes. He recognised this man, Gackt realised. They had talked when he was in human form. He hadn't liked this man then and he didn't like him now.

Demon hunter? The worlds came to Gackt from a distant memory and he braced himself to leap at the man's throat. He was no demon, but humans were fools. He would not die tonight. Especially not at the hands of a man like him.

“You think I'd show myself to a hunter?” Gackt asked, projecting his thoughts straight into the man's brain. Mana. Yes that was his name. Gackt finally remembered it as he slowly crept around behind him. Preparing for the perfect lunge. One bite to Mana’s neck would be enough to break bones and crush his airways. Death would be so fast that he would never see it coming.

“I’m no hunter.” Mana called out into the night, turning to face the direction where Gackt now lay. “I’m a witch and your soul calls out to me. How could I resist?”

“What do you want?” Gackt asked, watching Mana intensely. Never once blinking his sapphire eyes. He knew the witch couldn’t see him, but Mana knew exactly where he was all the same.

“I want you to be my familiar.” Mana called out, a smile on his face. “What do you think?”

“I’d rather be free.” Gackt replied. Letting out another growl to try and scare the witch, who didn't appear to care. He was angry now. How dare Mana think he would just happily be tamed? His kind were wild and free. It took more than kind words to tempt him.

“I can offer you things in return should you like. Food, Shelter, money or jewels?” Mana tried. Was he aware how stupid the offer sounded to his noble ears?

“I have no interest in material possessions and can hunt for myself.” Gackt snarled, debating the idea of just ending Mana right now for making such a suggestion. His tail flicked behind him as his muscles tensed ready to make his kill.

“What about love?” Mana suggested. An offer as stupid as the first.

“With you? Never.” Gackt snarled. His love wasn't something that could easily be bought.

“Not with me. With another of your kind. I bet if we tried, we could find another.” Mana offered, making Gackt pause. Another of his kind? Could it be possible? He hasn't seen another shifter for decades, and that had been a bear. He was so lonely and it hurt. Could the witch really find him a mate? Another of his kind? Mana did have magic, perhaps it was possible? Another leopard, it was something he hadn't even dared dream of.

“Can you do that?” Gackt asked stepping out of the shadows. All aggression was gone now. Mana had finally found something to offer him that he couldn't achieve alone.

No.” Mana said with a smirk, as a blot of energy shot from his palm and straight into Gackt’s side.

Electricity raced through Gackt before grounding itself in the earth below. It brought Gackt down hard as pain flooded through him. He tried to move, but before he could retaliate he felt the witch's weight on top of him pinning him down. He snarled and tried to bite, but Mana had weakened him to the point where his attempts to fight were nothing but laughable. The tables really had turned.

A muzzle slipped over his head and he growled in frustration as Mana began to chant in some language he didn’t understand. He had never been so humiliated in his life. Mana would pay for this. He would pay with his life.

Conscious thought escaped him as the sensation of having his soul ripped from his body embraced him. He growled, but it sounded pitiful to his own ears. He was helpless. He couldn't think of anything worse.

Eventually, after what felt like a lifetime of pain, the muzzle was removed and Mana got off him. Leaping to his feet he prepared to attack, only to find that it was impossible. He simply couldn’t make his body do anything that might harm the witch. He growled again, snarling but unable to do anything worse. He was under a spell. A spell so powerful that he even he couldn't break through.

“I have bounded you to my service.” Mana explained, with a self satisfied smile. “My wish is your command and harming me is out of the question. As I'm sure you've already figured out.

“I..” Gackt began but found he couldn’t finish the sentence. The words simply wouldn't come. It wasn't that he couldn't speak them, he just couldn't remember them.

“You can’t insult me either.” Mana explained still smirking. “Your body is that of my loyal servant and will only do as I command. Regardless of what you desire. I stole your free will and made you my own.”

“I… You….. Why did you do this?” Gackt ended up asking. The best he could achieve now that Mana had cursed him into servitude.

“Why? Because I wanted too.” Mana replied with a grin. “Now please take on human form. I’m sick of talking to an animal.”

Gackt deliberately ignored Mana’s request. The witch couldn’t make him change. Not if he didn’t want to. But then a feeling of being ripped apart from all directions filled his body and he began to morph towards his human form. Mana could force the change and it hurt! It wasn’t supposed to hurt! Usually the change felt like falling. Only instead of hitting the ground he found his feet in another form. But this was against his will. Against his control. Mana’s magic was literally forcing his body to change in ways it wasn’t designed too. Gackt let out a cry, and it came out part growl and part scream.

As suddenly as the pain had came, it left and Gackt was left lying on the ground wearing nothing but the black leather trousers he had worn when he had first changed to his feline form. His dark hair fell loose across his face, covering his blue eyes. Struggling up he snarled showing his now human teeth, still partly trapped in the mind of the cat.

“That’s better.” Mana replied with a falsely pleasant smile. “I’d advice you do what I say when I say in future. Unless you enjoy pain. I've heard some people do.”

“I do what I want.” Gackt answered, still unprepared to go along with this. He could rebel. He just couldn’t directly contradict or disobey Mana’s orders. If he went in a round about way he could still get his point across. That in itself was a pleasant relief.

“You do what I want.” Mana replied calmly, knowing he had the upper hand in the end. Gackt could rebel all he wanted but it would be like a kitten trying to defeat a lion. Both had lost before the battle had even begun. It was just how Mana liked it.

 

In the end, there are a hundred words to describe a shape-shifter's loyalty to a witch. Lover, companion, friend. That night Gackt had learnt a new one. Slave.


	2. Chapter 2

They say time heals all wounds, but for Gackt the decades in Mana's service had gotten no easier. The pent up rage he had felt the day he had been enslaved still burnt deep inside him. Made no easier when the hope that Mana might someday die of old age began to fade away. Mana hadn't aged a single day since they had met, his magic keeping his beauty and youth as constant as Gackt's own. Witches weren't immortal, but every time he looked at Mana he felt that flicker of doubt. What if Mana was? Would he be stuck like this forever? His own immortality had never felt as much as a burden as it did now.

There was no pattern to what Mana asked him to do, no limits to his master's cruelty. He had hunted and killed many innocents, even two other shape-shifters, but perhaps the hardest orders to follow were the ones that made him feel like a cheap whore.

At least today was one of the better days. He had been sent to spy on a man until he found a way to get into his home and steal a family heirloom. It meant that he could be away from Mana for days, without any risk of harming others. It was tasks like this that he hoped for every time Mana gave him orders.

He'd taken on the smallest of his three forms, a black cat that looked no more out of place in a human town than any other domesticated animal. It was only his blue eyes that marked him as different and humans, with their ignorance to the world around them, would never spot this as a sign that he was anything but a cat.

He paced along a wall, watching the child out of the corner of his eye. He knew who she was, even though she had never seen him before. He was only easy to spot when he wanted to be, the rest of the time he might as well have been nothing but a living shadow.

“You're a beautiful kitty aren't you?” the girl asked, as she reached over to stroke his fur. He hated been touched, especially by humans, but instead of hissing, at her he let out an affectionate purr. Mana's control over him was so strong now, his orders so precise, that he could only make actions that involved keeping himself alive or focused on the main goal.

As the girl picked him up, holding him close, he rested his head on her arm. She was the daughter of the man he was stalking and his access into their home. He'd been lucky that this young girl loved cats, but it made him a little more wary. He liked this girl despite his general dislike of humans, he didn't want to do anything that might upset her.

“What's your name?” the girl asked, reaching around his neck for a collar only to find Gackt didn't wear one. Perhaps that was the one nice thing Mana had done for him. He was a wild animal, and Mana liked him that way. “Oh, you're a stray? Maybe Daddy will let you be my kitty. You can be Princess Black Star.” The humiliation just wasn't going to end.

 

“Daddy look I found a kitty!” Mari informed her father excitedly, the moment she got home. “Can I keep her?”

“Where did you get that cat?” the man asked looking up. From what Gackt had seen he was a good man, who loved his daughter more than anything in the world. The exact kind of person that he really hated to hurt. Why couldn't Mana send him after a horrible person for once?

“I found her.” Mari announced “She has no collar. Nobody loves her, except me.”

“She doesn’t look like a stray.” Her father commented taking Gackt away from his daughter to give him a closer inspection. “And this is a male cat.”

“Really?” Mari asked, her smile fading in disappointment. “But I’d already named him Princess Dark Star!”

“Well I suppose he’ll have to be Prince Dark Star now.” Her father replied. Perhaps he wouldn't be so hard to hurt after all. He deserved a good clawing for such a horrible suggestion.

“I can keep him?” Mari said, all smiles once more. She was clearly the kind of child who's natural personality was a happy one.

“For now.” Her father replied. “We need to make some posters in case his real owner shows up, but should nobody claim him you can keep him.”

“Thanks Daddy!” Mari said excitedly taking Gackt back of her Dad. “I’m going to look after him all the time.”

“You’d better.” The man replied looking back don at the paper he had been reading, as his daughter busied herself in pouring a bowl of milk for Gackt. Watching he sniffed the air, loving milk as much as any normal cat, but before he could drunk a ginger cat appeared in the room. Their eyes met, sapphire blue and emerald green. The ginger cat hissed at him, his fur on edge.

“No Marmalade that’s Prince Black Star’s milk.” the girl scolded but even this sweet child couldn't resolve the tension in the mood. Like Gackt, this cat was no domestic house pet. The purple aura around him marked him as another supernatural creature. A leopard shape-shifter just like himself. It was more than he could have ever hoped for, everything forgotten as he stared into the emerald eyes that watched him back with scorn. For the first time in many centuries, he had found proof that he wasn't alone.

“What's wrong with your aura?” Marmalde, as the poor cat had been named, demanded after it became clear they wouldn't be able to fight it out. The girl, not even realising it, was acting like a shield for both of them.

“Nothing,” Gackt responded. Not even attempting to tell the truth because he knew from experience it was impossible. His aura had once been as blue as his eyes, but now was tinged with browns and murky greens. As much of a mess as he felt inside, as Mana's magic tainted who he was.

“That's not nothing, you're a demon.” the other cat accused. “I won't let you hurt these humans.”

“Why? Do they provide you with an easy meal?” Gackt demanded. Why else would a shape-shifter want to protect a human? They just weren't made to be social with any species other than their own. If the Goddess story was true, she was the exception. “You're too lazy to hunt, so you'd rather be pampered.”

“You take that back!” the ginger cat hissed, his whole body ready to fight as the girl between them tried to keep them apart.

“What's the matter, don't you enjoy being this human's pet. Marmalade?” Gackt mocked as he waited for the cat to attack him. He wasn't directly thinking it, because that would prevent his actions, but if he got kicked out for not getting on with this shape-shifter his job would become harder. Which meant he'd be away from Mana for longer.

“Kami, and my reasons for being here are my own.” the shape-shifter answered before leaping up onto the back of a chair and watching him closely. Kami wasn't looking for a fight then. What a disappointment, though if he was lucky Kami wouldn't let him out of his sight. Perhaps the other shape-shifter would delay things for him without even realising that it was exactly what he wanted.

 

Kami couldn't understand this demon at all. His intentions were a complete mystery, though he was beginning to think it had nothing to do with harming these humans. Gackt, as he had later found out his name, seemed to spend most of his time just watching him. Their days ended up in long times of staring at each other across the room. Barely saying a word as they waited for each other to react.

Some days he wondered if he could just leave Gackt alone. He was no longer so sure he was evil, though his aura was wrong. Every time he saw the murky colours tainting the blue he had to question where they came from. Ugly colours were a sign of an ugly soul, every supernatural creature knew that. Blue though, that was intelligence and wisdom. The kind of creatures that strived to know more, to do better, to over achieve. Just like he didn't appear evil, he didn't seem to have any goals either. Who was Gackt, and why he was so strange?

“Can I see the real you?” Gackt asked one day, when they were home alone. It was the first time he had shown any interest and despite his mistrust Kami didn't hesitate to agree. He hadn't worn his true form from the day the man had saved him from drowning. He'd been a cat for weeks, indebted to these people and determined to protect them from harm.

Growing felt like falling, but it was a sensation that no shape-shifter had ever feared. It was natural and they would always land on their feet. Within seconds he was large enough to take up the entire couch, his long tail falling over the armrest and trailing down to the floor. He stretched before stepping down onto the floor, watching as the other shape-shifter took on a darker form of his own. A leopard, but an unusual one. He wasn't at all surprised to see that Gackt had become a panther.

They were equal in size, Kami noted. Both young and physically fit with strong healthy teeth and soft fur. It was good that it hadn't come to a fight yet, on the surface they were both equally matched.

“You're the first leopard I've seen, unless you count my mother.” Gackt remarked, pulling on Kami's heart strings despite himself. How lonely Gackt must be, to be so separated from their own kind. He didn't know many leopards, but the few he did know had kept him more or less content. He just wished he could find someone to be his mate.

“Why are you so alone?” Kami asked. Could it be because Gackt was a monster, or was it something else entirely that had kept him apart?

“I've just never met one.” Gackt replied. Kami supposed that was possible, he had never met a leopard that wasn't part of the small community he had grown up in. He was lost for words, should he show sympathy and support? Would that make them friends? Gackt was far too dangerous to be his friend, but he wasn't sure that he wanted him to be his enemy either. “Shall we hunt?” the panther asked. Now that was easy to respond too.

 

Gackt ran through the forest, as silent as a shadow as the other leopard ran beside him not too far away. He doubted they would catch anything today, neither of them were hungry, he just wanted a chance to be able to run free. He was befriending Kami, to be allowed time alone. That was the thought process that provided him this freedom. Mana had a tight control over him, but it wasn't absolute.

They bounded over a stream, pushing their muscles to their limits. As fast as he could run, Kami could match without any visible signs of struggling. Yet the other leopard hadn't overtaken him once. Were they so closely matched in strength and speed, or was Kami holding back?

“Are you even hungry?” Kami teased. He wasn't, but he didn't answer. Choosing instead to pounce on the other leopard's back. He didn't bite, just used his strength to push the other cat down. In seconds he was human, smiling down at the annoyed leopard beneath him. It was dangerous to be so weak with a predator, yet their human form was a submissive one. He was letting Kami know that he wasn't really a threat.

Green eyes watched him for a moment, before the leopard beneath him shifted into a man. Kami was beautiful in all his forms, Gackt realised, as he brushed a strand of red hair away from the other man's face. Feeling overwhelmed with emotion he bent down and kissed the man beneath him. Lips meeting his own, soft and warm. When was the last time he had been kissed by someone that he wanted to be with?

“If you attack me again,” Kami warned. Gackt didn't even let him finish the sentence before their lips were rejoined. He would have gone further, had Kami not pushed him away. The moment was lost then, the other shifter would never accept him while he had this tainted aura. How was he supposed to make it go away? He was trapped in Mana's service, he'd been a fool to try and forget that.

“You want me, I can tell.” Gackt teased, removing himself from the other man who still lay on the floor beneath him.

“Don't flatter yourself.” Kami replied, returning to his true form and bounding off into the forest. Gackt should have chased after him, but what was the point? In the end, he belonged to Mana, his will meant nothing. The sweet kiss was painful now. A memory of something he could never have. A memory of a man he wanted to claim as his own. If only Kami could be his mate, but that was a dream of a fool.

“In another lifetime, I would have made you mine.” Gackt called out into the forest, with no idea if Kami had even heard him.


	3. Chapter 3

Since their kiss in the forest something between them had shifted. Kami still watched him, but he was friendlier. Some days they would even talk, but for the most part they remained in silence. Content to just sit in the same room together. During these days Gackt had located the heirloom, though he was sure Kami had no idea what he was looking for. He just needed a few minutes to steal it and get a head start back to his master. Why was it so hard?

Finally, one sunny afternoon, Kami left the house without warning. He had no idea where he was going, and didn't care. He could steal the heirloom at last and the magic that compelled him made him do just that. He'd been fighting it a lot, but in the end the magic always won.

He grabbed the sword and walked out of the front door in human form. Walking briskly through the streets, knowing he was suspicious. Who cared if he got caught? It was just longer away from Mana. Unfortunately he reached the forest edge without incident, and vanished into the trees.

A panther would move faster, but a man was better designed to carry the weapon. The choice was easy to make so he remained as a man as he headed home. The day was so warm that it was nice to be in the shade of the trees.

What's so special about this sword? Gackt wondered as he unsheathed the weapon. It was clearly an expensive antique, but it didn't seem to carry any other worth. Just a regular fencing sabre, after the effort he had gone to acquire it he just felt disappointed. Surely Mana wouldn't have sent him after something so worthless?

A crack of a trig behind him alerted him to the danger and he dropped the sword in his hurry to change. Just in time he was able to leap aside as a golden leopard landed where he had once stood. Kami, there was no doubt about it. No other shape-shifter was in the area, and if they were why would they attack him? His kind might be antisocial, but they didn't go around ripping apart each others throats without reason.

“How could you?” Kami snarled, his teeth long and sharp and ready to rip at him again. His element of surprise was gone now, and he was far more cautious. They weren't designed for long fights, to be too eager and attack now could cause Kami to lose the fight.

“How could I steal from them?” Gackt asked, “It's just a sword.”

“Just a sword,” Kami repeated, as if he was going to say more. He knew what this sword was then, why it was special. Before Gackt could ask him anything more, the leopard lunged for him for a second time.

The creatures body slammed into his side, as teeth aimed for his throat dug into his shoulder. He howled and raked out his claws hard enough for Kami to pull back. He didn't give the other shape-shifter a chance to find another opening before he lunged himself.

The two cats fought on, seemingly equal at first until Gackt slowly gained the upper hand. Even so by the time he had Kami pinned beneath him, his sharp teeth holding his neck but not breaking the surface, they were both bleeding from a variety of wounds.

The laws of a shape-shifter fight had always been strict, you couldn't kill unless no other options were available. Mana had made him break this rule, but his master wasn't here to order him to do so now. Instead of biting down he waited until he felt the magic rise in Kami. He moved his mouth away, as the leopard beneath him turned back to a man. He was accepting his defeat, this made things easier.

“What's special about the sword?” He demanded, shifting back into human form as he waited for Kami to answer. He still straddled him, pinning his wrists down as he stared at the beautiful man. His need for him was like a calling, but he had questions that needed answering first.

“You don't know?” Kami asked, “Then why steal it?”

“Because,” Gackt said, letting out a very human growl. Who was Kami to question him? He was the victor here. “Answer the question.”

“It kills vampires,” Kami answered. “The only one of it's kind.” The answer made little sense to Gackt. Why would Mana want such a weapon?

“If you're lying, I'll rip out your throat.” Gackt threatened, though his instincts screamed that Kami was telling him the truth.

“I'm not lying.” Kami reassured him. “So, are you going to let me go? We both know I can't attack you for another day.”

“I'll let you go, when I'm done with you.” Gackt promised, bending down to kiss Kami. It wasn't a gentle kiss, more one of dominance. A kiss to remind Kami who was the stronger man here. A kiss to control him, as far as you could control any wild animal. Beneath him Kami submitted perfectly, allowing himself to be kissed, for his mouth to be dominated but Gackt's tongue. It was often normal to be raped after you lost a fight, it was just the shape-shifter way, but Gackt pushed things no further. If he slept with Kami, his heart would break just that little bit more.

 

Kami lay on the floor, his heart pounding as Gackt pulled away from him and returned to his panther form. The sword was picked up between the beast's teeth, and then Gackt was gone. The shame of losing filled him, even as he still thought through the lust. He really believed Gackt was going to fully dominate him, it was confusing why he hadn't.

He had to admit that Gackt was beautiful, and he wanted him more than he ever wanted anything. He'd accept the humiliation, in exchange for the pleasure. He would lay down for that man right now, knowing perfectly well he would regret it later.

He's not a man, he's a demon. Kami reminded himself as he pulled himself back up onto his feet. Why did he forget that, every time their lips joined all he felt was the warmth of a man just like him. Was he that lonely? That starved of affection?

He transformed and followed Gackt, out of curiosity more than anything. Gackt was dangerous and he should stay away. He should return to the house, to protect the man who had saved his life. Except he was helping him, by returning the sword. This had nothing to do with lust.

Eventually they arrived at another human town, and he took on his small cat form, as Gackt became a man. Silently he stalked after the other shape-shifter, until finally they arrived at an ordinary looking house.

From the shadows he watched Gackt enter, moving quickly to a spot where he could see through the window. The sword was handed over to another man with hardly a word. So Gackt had stolen the sword for him? That meant he was a familiar, because the stranger was obviously a witch.

Disgust filled him, turning to revulsion as Gackt dropped to his knees and took the witch's manhood between his lips. He'd seen enough of this perversion, he should leave. Suddenly Gackt's eyes met his and he froze. Should he run and hide? Only Gackt couldn't attack him quite yet, the 24 hours weren't over. As he moved away Gackt's stare haunted him. There was so much misery there, he owed him enough to at least to give him a chance to explain.

 

Gackt hadn't been surprised that Kami was following him, he hadn't even bothered to stop him. Let Kami see, perhaps then he would have the sense to run away. Unfortunately the other shape-shifter was still around town, and he had to do something before Mana noticed his presence.

Thankfully he was able to sneak out, moving back into the forest knowing Kami was close behind him. He half expected another attack, but it was a man and not a leopard who stepped out from the shadows.

“I should kill you,” Kami informed him. “If being a familiar wasn't bad enough, you choose an evil witch to protect? I always knew you were a demon.”

“Demon?” Gackt repeated, was that what Kami saw whenever he saw his tainted aura. “I'm just like you.”  
“Except I have a moral compass.” Kami retorted.

“Sometimes a man's morals are irrelevant,” Gackt answered. He'd got Kami there, he could almost see the gears turning in the red haired man's head as he tried to figure out what he was implying. “Sometimes a man does the will of another, and they have no say in the matter at all.”

“What are you saying?” Kami demanded, but he had already figured it out, “Is the witch controlling you against your will?”

“A witch can do that,” Gackt answered. For a second Kami stared at him, concern and pity turning to scepticism a heartbeat later.

“You expect me to believe this?” Kami asked.

“You need to stay away.” Gackt answered. It didn't matter if Kami believed him or not. If Mana discovered him here he would be dead, the witch had never been interested in owning a second slave.

“He's up to no good, and you're helping him. Why should I stay away?” Kami demanded.

“On your own head be it.” Gackt snapped as he turned to walk away. To his surprise Kami grabbed his arm, keeping him in place.

“If this is true, I'm going to help you.” Kami informed him, sealing the deal with a kiss. Then like that, the leopard was gone and he was alone once more. More scared and confused than he had ever been, refusing to let himself be hurt by the hope that Kami had just given him.

 

The leopard found the house easily, stalking into the garden that backed onto open fields unspotted by any of the sleeping humans in the town. It felt good to be in this form, after so long as a cat. So good to be free to do as he pleased. His self placed house arrest hadn't suited him one bit, though it saddened him to think how much he and Gackt were going to be missed.

It didn't surprise him to find the French doors opened wide, and he stalked through them without bothering to change form. The man here knew him, knew what he was, and had never once been scared. It helped that they had met when he was a man, his human form was far from intimidating.

A glass of milk waited on a small table, so he changed and drank the whole glass before wandering into the man's kitchen. He was hungry, but as always there was food waiting for him. He was just heating it in the microwave when his friend finally came downstairs.

“It's been awhile,” Yu~ki commented as he took a seat at the table and waited for Kami to speak. They both knew he was here for information, but they had grown fond of each other over the years.

“I found another shape-shifter,” Kami commented, his friend's lack of surprise showing that he already knew. “He claims to be under a witch's spell. Is that possible?”

“Why are you asking me?” Yu~ki replied. “I don't know Kami, I'm not an encyclopedia.”

“You know everything,” Kami said, disappointed in Yu~ki for being so unhelpful.

“No, I can see everything,” Yu~ki corrected. “I can't always control what I see though. Even a psychic has his limits.”

“Did you see the fight?” Kami asked, his pride not wanting Yu~ki to know how he had lost.

“He was stronger, that was surprising. You were lucky he spared you,” Yu~ki answered. “If you want answers, go to a library. It's late and I need my beauty sleep.”

“I don't like library's.” Kami complained. “They're always full of people, and they stare at me.”

“These people who stare, are they female?” Yu~ki asked.

“Yes, why?” Kami demanded, but the psychic only laughed. “Fine, be like that. You're not being helpful.”

“I've cooked you dinner,” Yu~ki retorted.

“Why do women stare at me?” Kami demanded annoyed. What dark secret was Yu~ki keeping from him now?

“Women never can resist a pretty face.” Yu~ki responded with a sly smile.

"Humans are fools." Kami responded coldly. "It's a persons soul that matters. The light that burns within. But then they have no aura and cannot see ours. Maybe that's why they have to judge by such superficial means. Either way, they're not worthy of being around my kind.

"What colour is my aura?" Yu~ki asked, ignoring Kami's complaints. He'd heard them many times before and simply held himself blessed not to be hated by this man who could change forms.

"You have an aura but can't see others?" Kami asked. He hadn't realised that it was possible.

"Well I am one of those humans you dislike so much." Yu~ki teased. Kami often forgot that. With Yu~ki's aura and powers he could easily pass as a supernatural creature.

"Your aura is yellow." Kami informed him. "It blazes like the sun and tells me your a happy man who cares about the feelings of others."  
"And yours?" Yu~ki asked curious.  
“Violet. The colour of magic and mystery." Kami answered as the microwave pinged. It looked like he would have no choice but to go to the library in the morning, but at least Yu~ki had provided him with a hot meal and a warm place to spend the rest of the night. For that much he was grateful.


	4. Chapter 4

The library wasn't as bad as Kami had imagined. It was full of humans, but they seemed to be more interested in the books than in him. An odd person glanced his way, but the walk here had been far worse.

Having never been in a library before Kami wandered around the bookshelves for awhile before realising the books were in sections. After that he quickly found books on the supernatural, in particular witches and shape-shifters, and settled into a seat to read them.

At first he was amused at the things humans had written about his species but slowly began to become more and more frustrated as the information he needed simply wasn't there. Did society really know nothing about him? It was insulting if he was going to be honest. The wild part of him wanted to change right here and teach everyone a lesson, but he had been brought up to be better than that. Humans weren't meant to know, they would only hunt him if they did.

So he continued to read, though it wasn't until he'd moved onto the books on witchcraft that he finally managed to find any information at all. As he read it he became alarmed and just a little scared. What Gackt had been trying to tell him was true! A witch could curse an "animal" to do his or her bidding. What if those animals were really his kind? It made sense having seen it with his own eyes. Gackt had been trying to tell him all along.

With distrust turning to pity he continued to look frantically through the books for anything that might help him free Gackt. Yet, like the books on shape-shifters, humans seemed to know nothing about witches. He was on his own then.

 

One thing Kami had learnt was that, like most creatures, witches were born neither good or evil. It was only as they grew up that they made the choice between white and black magic. Even then a lot of witches dabbled in both. A witch's personality was normally controlled by one or two desires that obliterated all sense and reason. Some witches wanted money and fame, others wanted to help or protect others. In fact there was as many different motivations as there were witches.

Mana's motivation was simple. Power and control. His quest for it had sent him straight into the dark arts and he never once regretted it. Never once had he put somebody else's desires above his own. Why should he? To Mana unnecessary kindness was akin to idiocy. Only a stupid man would sacrifice anything without a good reason and he, with all his flaws, was not stupid. In fact quite the opposite. He was smart. Smart, cruel and power mad. Not the best of combinations.

Although Mana already had power he wanted more and the vampire clan was his way of getting it. They had the one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world, immortality and the secret of getting it.

Despite the stories vampires were not made. They were living creatures born just like anybody else. Mana couldn't become one of them even if he wanted to. Yet the vampire he had been dealing with, Klaha, seemed to have suggested he could gain immortality none the less. He couldn't let the opportunity go by without investigating further.

Klaha was exactly what you expected from a vampire. Young, attractive and powerful with a thirst for blood. He both looked and acted like a noble man which was no surprise as that was exactly what he was, among his own kind.

“Have you got the sword?” Klaha asked taking a sip of the tea Mana had offered him. It offered him no nutritional benefits but it warmed him up. Made him appear a little more approachable. He didn't like the witch anymore than Mana liked him. Yet they both had something the other wanted.

“Off course.” Mana replied. “But I want the secret first.”

“No can do.” Klaha replied. “I need the sword to get you what you desire.”

“You need the sword to get the secret?” Mana asked sceptically. He'd never heard anything that sounded so much like a lie before in his long life.

“More an object. A crystal.” Klaha responded. “The king has it in his possession and so I need the sword to get to it. When I am king myself I will be able to wield the power as I choose.”

“You want to be king.” Mana repeated. It wasn't a question more a statement of fact. “For the power?”

“Why else?” Klaha asked and Mana smiled his rare smile. This was a vampire he could relate too.

“I can't think of any other reason.” Mana responded.

“To become the king I need to kill the old one. We vampires aren't the easiest creatures to kill.” Klaha continued. “I need that sword.”

“No other way to kill a vampire?” Mana asked almost mockingly.

“No other way to kill a vampire king.” Klaha corrected.

“Shame I'm not going to just hand the sword over.” Mana replied. “I'm no idiot. You plan to take the sword and disappear. I'm not judging you, it's what I would do.”

“I wouldn't... OK I would.” Klaha admitted. “So you don't give me the sword and I won't tell you the secret? Shame nobody's happy then. At least if you give me the sword one of us gets what he wants.”

“If that person isn't me why would I care?” Mana asked. “I could always get the sword, kill you and then go kill your king.”

“Do you know where he is?” Klaha asked. “Do you know how to gain immortality even if you did kill him.”

“I'm sure somebody would tell me. It's amazing what people will do when somebody threatens their life.” Mana responded. “I might not have to kill him at all. If this is the only thing that can kill him, wouldn't he want the sword in his possession?”

“Kill the king and chaos will break out as the vampires around you fight to become the next king.” Klaha responded. “You will be left off no better than you were before. Depending on who becomes king you might end up worse. The king has his loyal followers after all. I'm just not one of them. As for handing over the sword for immortality, he'd agree to it and you will be happy. Until he killed you on your way out of his lair. If you escape, you'll be hunted by vampires for the rest of your life. You'd last a year at best.”

“What do you suggest then?” Mana asked growing annoyed. Why did things have to be so difficult? Why couldn't Klaha just be stupid?

“Seeing as you won't release that sword you're going to have to come with me.” Klaha responded after a moment of thought. “Surely if the sword is in your sight you would have no problem with me using it. Then I will make you immortal as agreed.”

“Sounds fair.” Mana responded, not sure he could trust this vampire anymore than the king. Yet he didn't know where the king lived, he needed Klaha to work with him for now. “Don't get me wrong. I know you plan to use the sword on me after the king, but I'm confident in my own abilities. You will slay the king and then I will become immortal and we will both be happy. Do we have a deal?”

“Yes.” Klaha answered with a smile. “When will you be ready to leave?”

 

Gackt could feel the spell calling him home like an itch that wouldn't go away until it was scratched. He could ignore it for awhile but it just got worse. Only heading home would cure it. After he'd just been getting on with Kami as well. He'd almost been happy, so much for that.

“I have to go now.” Gackt told Kami. They had spent the last few hours talking. Originally on how to break the curse but later to more casual conversation. The more they talked the closer they got and it occurred to Gackt that had he been a free man he would have made Kami his companion. To run free with another of his kind! If he was currently living in hell then that would be heaven. Kami was perfect. Yet there was nothing he could do about it. Mana would find out if he had a relationship. The consequences weren't even worth thinking about.

“Why?” Kami asked puzzled. He couldn't recall doing anything to offend his new friend.

“Mana calls.” Gackt replied with a sad smile before turning to leave. Kami watched silently and frowned. The brown in Gackt's aura was taking over now, was that because Mana was casting a spell to send Gackt home? Most likely. Gackt's aura had been 80% blue until then. So the blue was Gackt? He hoped so! The blue was so beautiful. He could fall for a man who had an aura like that easily. Such a shame it was ruined by Mana's spell.

 

Gackt arrived back at Mana's house and let himself in before sulking in the kitchen. He sat and glared at Mana whilst waiting for instructions. Instructions he would have to obey though maybe not forever. It'd been a long time since he had tried to free himself from Mana's curse but Kami had installed him with new hope. Hope Mana couldn't take away that easily.

“We're leaving tomorrow.” Mana informed Gackt. “You are to remain as a cat until I say otherwise. You will act as my pet and not stray for more than half a mile. You are my loyal cat. Change now.” Sure enough Gackt took on the form of a black cat. He couldn't even show any signs of displeasure as Mana had just forbidden it. With horror it occurred to him he couldn't get a message to Kami. Even if he knew where they were going he couldn't tell him! He prayed Kami would be able to follow wherever they went. Or better yet he'd try and find a cure first and Gackt second.

“Don't look so sad.” Mana said with a grin. “If things go right I'm going to become immortal just like you. Imagine. A lifetime by my side!” Gackt couldn't think of anything more horrid!

 

It was the next day when Kami had his brain wave. If Mana was dead the spell couldn't possibly exist! It was so simple! He wondered why Gackt hadn't thought of it and then scolded himself for his stupidity. Gackt had made it clear yesterday that he couldn't harm Mana. He couldn't even say anything bad about the witch. No wonder Gackt hadn't been able to tell Kami to kill Mana. Thinking about it Gackt had been hinting at it yesterday. He'd just been too stupid to figure it out. Well he'd figured it out now and he was prepared to kill him right now. The sooner Gackt was free the better.

However by the time he had learnt where the witch lived the house was empty. No problem. He'd simply wait. Mana had to return home eventually. He was very patient when he had to be.

“If you're looking for Mana, he's gone.” a woman who appeared to live next door informed Kami.

“What do you mean gone?” Kami asked. Did that mean Gackt was gone too?

“They left first thing this morning. It wasn't even light! Woke me up they did.” the woman complained. Kami couldn't bring himself to care.

“Do you know when they'll be back?” Kami asked.

“Awhile I'd say.” the woman replied. “Mana had packed a lot of things. Even took his cat. If you ask me he's cheating on his lover. There's a handsome man who comes around a lot but he left with somebody else. Two men, as if one wasn't enough!”

“How do you know the handsome man is Mana's lover?” Kami asked disgusted at the thought of Gackt and Mana together.

“I don't. But I'm not blind. I know what's happening behind those doors and I can't abide it. There's nothing worse than infidelity.”

“I'm sure there is.” Kami replied. “But that isn't the issue. Do you know where Mana's gone?”

“No.” the woman responded and with a sigh Kami walked away. He could hear her complaining behind him, but ignored her completely. He needed to find out where Gackt was. He doubted anybody in the village would know so he headed back towards him old friend. If there was one thing Yu~ki was best at, it was finding missing people.


	5. Chapter 5

Mana was late but Klaha didn't mind waiting. When you lived forever wasted time became unimportant. So what if he did nothing for hours of even days. It wasn't like he was human with his time ticking down from the moment he was born. Mortality was nothing but a curse in Klaha's mind. A curse and the sign of a lesser species. Even witches, with there extended life spans, were beneath him. It was only those who lived forever who were even worth any real respect. Even among them it was vampires who were the best. They deserved to rule the whole planet but their current king was unambitious and, in Klaha's eyes, a coward. He would change that, he had all the time in the world.

Finally he saw Mana arrive carrying a cat basket that's aura seemed to light up the night sky. His familiar trapped by a spell. Did Mana really think he could hide such a creature from him? Did Mana even know that supernatural creatures admitted such light? Mana was well versed in supernatural creatures, but not a lot was written about his kind. Witches were more mortal than he had realised. That was interesting.

Klaha could easily break the spell but lacked the motivation. There was nothing in it for him. The shape-shifter couldn't help him, and he didn't care if he was free or not. Let someone else do it. If there was a immortal as strong as himself and as willing.

“I see you've brought your familiar.” Klaha said with a sly grin at Mana's shock. He really had been trying to hide his companion then. What a fool Mana was. He'd be easy to trick in the end. He'd already done the hard work of finding an retrieving the sword.

“Oh this is just my cat.” Mana lied. A human might have fooled for his innocence, but of course humans were stupid.

“A cat with an aura?” Klaha asked “Just because you witches can't see them doesn't mean we vampires can't. You'll find my kind is superior to yours in so many ways. You're barely above a human on the evolutionary chain.”

“Yet we can go out in the day.” Mana retorted. Such a simple comeback, but one that hurt.

“When I'm king daylight won't be an issue.” Klaha replied as if the comment hadn't affected him. When he became the vampire king he knew he'd be the most powerful creature upon this earth. “The king is that powerful?” Mana asked and Klaha could only laugh in response. It seemed Mana truly knew nothing. Exactly how Klaha liked it. This was all going to be too easy.

 

Kami was once again in Yu~ki's house, though the owner wasn't home. Strange as he always seemed to know when the shape-shifter would be there. Kami was worried and was considering taking on his human form and asking the neighbours when he noticed the paper on the table. He could read it in the cat form he had taken but knew human eyes would be best to focus on the letters. Moments later he was picking up the paper to find it was a note from the psychic.

So Yu~ki had left to prevent a girl from drowning? He must have had one of his visions. Knowing he had no choice but to wait Kami opened Yu~ki's fridge to help himself to something to eat, only to find a plate of sandwiches waiting for him. Yu~ki had even labelled them with his name so there'd be no mistake. Smiling Kami took the plate and sat down at the kitchen table. Although he longed to find Gackt right away he knew there was no real hurry. Gackt could take care of himself in all aspects but breaking the curse.

When Yu~ki arrived home he found Kami curled up on the sofa asleep. His long red hair fell across his face, covering his features and Yu~ki could only smile at the cuteness of it all. Kami may be centuries old but right now he had the innocence of a child. It felt a shame to wake him up but his presence alone seemed to have been enough to do that.

“Yu~ki?” Kami asked sleepily as he sat up and stretched. So very much like a cat in human form. “You're all wet.”

“I was a little late. Had to dive in after her.” Yu~ki explained. “But everyone's fine now.”

“Not Gackt.” Kami answered sulking.

“Gackt? The shape shifter you've been asking about?” Yu~ki asked.

“Yes. It's terrible. He really is under a spell! Once he was just like me. Oh Yu~ki. I'm so happy that he isn't really a murderer. I want to save him! Only I don't even know where he is!” Kami explained hardly taking breath between sentences.

He really did care about the other shape-shifter Yu~ki noted. He'd never seen Kami care this much about anyone before. It wasn't that he lacked empathy, he was just naturally self indulgent. He'd always assumed it was just a character flaw of his kind. Gackt however was like him, in more ways than Kami would ever admit. He could tell just from listening to what Kami had to say about his new friend.

“I'll find him. Just let me put on some dry clothes.” Yu~ki promised, heading up the stairs to his bedroom with Kami close behind him. The shape-shifter had no concept of modesty but Yu~ki had long since stopped been bothered by his presence. The psychic changed quickly and soon has a map spread out across his bed. Taking a crystal attached to a piece of string he focused on finding Gackt. It would have been easier had he met the shape-shifter himself, but as the creatures were so rare he soon found the crystal landing on the map. Unfortunately the location was on a road halfway between two different towns.

“He's on the road?” Kami sulked knowing that could only mean one thing. Gackt was travelling somewhere and had yet to reach his destination.

“Afraid so.” Yu~ki replied. “If you like I could try and find out where he's going?”

“Yes!” Kami exclaimed. “Please Yu~ki. You'll be my best friend forever!”

“I'm already your best friend forever.” Yu~ki reminded Kami with a smile as he once again focused on the crystal. Unwilling to distract Yu~ki Kami watched the crystal sway for a few seconds before landing firmly on Gackt's destination.

“Looks like they're heading for the mountains.” Yu~ki said puzzled.

“Valvazet.” Kami stated startled. “The vampire lair? What is Mana up too?”

“I could...” Yu~ki began but Kami shook his head cutting him off mid sentence.

“No it doesn't matter.” Kami replied. “I just want to save Gackt.”

“Do you know how?” Yu~ki asked.

“Yes. If I kill him and how can the contract exist?” Kami asked.

“What if in killing Mana you kill Gackt too?” Yu~ki asked. “Magic can be linked in that way you know.”

“You can't kill a shape-shifter that easily.” Kami replied confidently. “Thanks Yu~ki.”

“Going already?” Yu~ki asked only to find he was talking to himself.

 

Gackt had been expecting the vampire halls to be cold, dark and uninviting. So it was surprise to find such a luxurious underground city within the mountain itself. It was, off course, dark, although not pitch black as lanterns burned at regular intervals along the tunnels. The walls were off unpolished stone which would have been rather plain had that stone not been a black or dark coloured marble ingrained with flecks of white and grey. The floor was made of the same stone and as they got deeper within, carpeted with thick red carpets. The deeper Gackt got the more splendid and inviting the city was.

“We stole it from the dwarves.” Klaha boasted seeing the look of surprise on Mana's face. Gackt was still in cat form though he didn't really know why Mana had kept that ruling upon him.

“The dwarves?” Mana repeated. “I bet they hated that.”

“Who cares? They can always build another city for themselves.” Klaha mocked. “Do you know anything about dwarf architecture?”

“No.” Mana replied. “Other than that they are meant to be masters of stone and metal.”

“Dwarf's always build there cities with the trading and work areas in the middle.” Klaha explained. “Then the wealthy surround it with the poorer dwarves living on the outskirts. This city still has that structure though the market area is used only for entertainment. Why would a vampire work? Everything we need we take and anything else we do is for pleasure.”

“Where is everyone?” Mana asked just as a female vampire came into view. Her hair was blond and worn loose, her skin almost as white as the clothes she wore. She had an angelic presence that contrasted against her dark nature.

“Klaha, you're home.” the woman said, her voice betraying no emotion. Not love or kindness, not hate filled or cold. The kind of neutral only a perfectly trained aristocrat could use that gave nothing away.

“I'm home.” Klaha confirmed. “The witch isn't to be harmed.” he added seeing her hungry eyes fall on Mana's exposed neck.

“But Klaha I'm hungry.” the woman pouted.

“Then go hunt.” Klaha snapped walking past her with Mana smirking close behind him. Seconds later there was a cry of shock as the woman found herself unable to move.

“Mana.” Klaha snarled and with a wave of his hand Mana released the spell that had been holding the woman in place. Hate filled eyes watched them walk down the corridor. Her neutral demeanour had been shattered by Mana's magical attack.

 

Kami reached the mountain at sunset and could clearly see a shimmer in the air that could only be the door. So the vampires had magically hid their base. Not well enough. Though Kami didn't know it his perceptive of reality was far greater than what was natural for his kind. Gackt hadn't been able to spot the door until he was only a foot in front of it. Mana hadn't seen it at all. Determined Kami entered the vampire base unaware of the eyes watching him from the shadows. Eyes the colour of blood, though they showed no signs of friendship or hate. Only curiosity.

As Kami entered the mountain he came face to face with a vampire. A blond woman who just happened to have been the vampire Mana had met before.

“Shape-shifter?” she asked surprised. “The second of today. I am surprised.”

“So he's here?” Kami asked.

“Depends on who he is.” the vampire said with a laugh. “If you mean a black cat enslaved to a witch then yes. He is here. Are you with the witch also?”

“Ummm Yes.” Kami said hesitating slightly.

“Liar!” the vampire said looking annoyed before a genuine smile appeared on her face. “Now answer honestly. Why are you here?”

“To rescue the shape-shifter.” Kami admitted reluctantly. Realising after he had spoken that the vampire had used her powers to get him to tell the truth. It was so subtle he hadn't noticed the magic at all. He grew cautious now, refusing to underestimate her again.

“So the witch is your enemy?” She asked. “Good. We already have something in common. My name is Amber. Yours?”

“Kami.” he shape-shifter replied. Not entirely sure if Amber really was on his side.

“Well Kami, your lucky to have run into me. I'll gladly help you save the shape-shifter, if only to annoy that witch!” Amber promised.

“What has Mana done to you?” Kami asked, as he began to follow her into the mountain.

“Taken my man.” Amber responded with a snarl. “Why else would Klaha have been gone so long and so often only to return with her!”

“Him. That's a man.” Kami reassured her noting the surprise on Amber's face.

“Either way Klaha's been acting strangely for months and I know it's the witches fault!” Amber snarled and Kami was reluctant to disagree any further. Let the vampire hate Mana. If it led to her helping him then it was a good thing. He hated to admit it but when it came to helping Gackt he suspected he needed all the help he could get.

 

Deep in the forest lived a man who had the shape and frame of a man but clearly was not one. The most obviously thing being the ruby red wings that grew from his naked back. Wings more like a bat than a bird when spread out to there full span but currently folded neatly out of the way. His hair too was red, though a darker shade thank Kami's with black streaks running through it. Looking closer you could see pointed ears like an elf, though he wasn't one. His eyes were the colour of blood, hiding an intelligence within them that not many ever suspected he had.

He was a sprite. A playful creature who was kind by nature though sometimes too playful for his own good. This sprite was one of fire and was attracted to the flames of passion, love and hate as well as simple warmth. He had seen all three in the shape-shifter from before and was curious to find out more. He longed to follow into the mountain but couldn't bare the thought of being trapped underground. Earth was not his element though it didn't repel him as much as water.

Reluctantly the sprite settled down within the woods and waited. Oh to feel the warmth of the shape-shifters emotions! To feed from that fierce passion would make him strong. The shape-shifter wouldn't even notice. He would do no harm and it would keep him satisfied for weeks!

Pushing a strand of hair from his eyes, Közi watched the hidden entrance with eyes like a hawk. The shape-shifter wouldn't be there forever. He'd either leave to run free or be killed. Közi prayed it was the first. It wasn't like vampires to hurt other immortals. They'd left him in peace for decades. There was nothing to gain in hurting him. Hopefully the same could be said about the leopard who was now somewhere inside.


	6. Chapter 6

As was expected of a vampire nobility Klaha's home was in the the most luxurious part of the underground vampire city. From the high ceilings, to the artificial lake and waterfall nearby it was almost possible to forget they were even underground. Almost impossible, Mana thought warily as he casually wondered just how much rock and stone was above them.

Surprisingly, for a vampire who claimed to be as powerful as Klaha, the house was significantly smaller to the neighbouring homes. Trying to hide his wealth and power perhaps? Or a lack of both? Perhaps Klaha's plan to be king was just the desperate plotting of a man with very little significance in the long run. Mana pondered this for a moment before deciding he didn't actually care. If Klaha became king, he would be immortal and Klaha could deal with whatever diplomatic fallout that might happen all by himself.

Inside the house was tidy and clean, like a showroom in a brand new property. Pretending to be a home. Clearly not lived in often, or loved. Was the vampire holding out on him? He must have another property somewhere else in the city, Mana concluded warily. Klaha was smart, much smarter than he had initially given him credit for. Not smart enough to fool him, nobody was.

“We shouldn't talk now.” Klaha said barely loud enough for Mana to hear. “Amber will be back soon. She might be spying on us already.”

“Amber?” Mana asked puzzled.

“The vampire you met before,” Klaha explained. “She lives here as my bride.”

“Your bride?” Mana asked surprised. What was Klaha doing with a girl like her? They hardly seemed matched at all. It was none of his concern really, yet the very though that Klaha was engaged troubled him.

“Yes. We vampires get married just like you humans. Only it lasts for a century and then you are single again. Unless you renew your vows which won't happen with us. She wants too, but I've had enough of her. She's the jealous type. She's also the cousin of the current King.” Klaha finished knowing there was no need to explain why that was a problem.

“Will Amber prove a problem in our plan?” Mana asked quietly.

“Only if she finds out.” Klaha responded. “You must be tired. Let me show you to your room.” he said, clearly marking the end of the conversation. Vampires had good hearing and to talk here would be foolish. Who knew who could be passing within ear shot at any given moment.

 

Kami sat at the bar of a crowded pub bored and a little bit anxious. He was waiting for Amber to return from her hunt, in the very last place he would want to be waiting for her. He hated the noise and confined space, but this was where Amber had told him to meet her. So he waited, trying his best to ignore the curious eyes watching him.

“All alone?” a young woman asked as she sat beside him uninvited. Why did this always happen?

“I'm waiting for a friend.” Kami replied, close enough to the truth to be believable.

“Well if you want some company tonight I could be your girl.” she said with a smile that made Kami feel uncomfortable.

“I doubt a man like Kami would have to pay for your services.” Amber informed the woman with scorn. Making Kami sigh in relief and the woman sulk off to the other end of the bar. A prostitute? How had he not noticed? He was so bad at reading a human's intentions. It made him want to avoid them the best he could, which in the long run seemed to only make things worse.

“You picked a great moment to arrive.” Kami informed her with a grateful smile. Vampire or not her presence had saved him from a long embarrassing conversation which would probably have left him feeling like a fool.

“I see you're not a people person.” Amber said with genuine sympathy. “Interesting. No vampire is like that. People skills are the quickest way to a meal.”

“Everything I need is in the forests,” Kami replied. “Sometimes I might venture into a town for food, but there's nothing like the thrill of the hunt.”

“Agreed.” Amber replied with a smile. “Though I can't imagine drinking animal blood. It just sounds so disgusting. It shouldn't, but that's just how things are.”

“I don't drink blood,” Kami responded with a frown. Did this vampire really know so little about his kind? “I live off the meat.”

“Like a human.” Amber said with some scorn in her voice, though not directed at Kami himself. “Talking about mortals, what are we going to do with that witch?”

“I plan to kill him.” Kami replied. “That has to break the spell right?”

“I like that idea.” Amber said with a smile. “How can Klaha cheat on me with a dead witch?”

“I'm not so sure Klaha is cheating on you.” Kami admitted. “I think he has something else planned.”

“If he can't tell me about it, it has to be bad.” Amber responded firmly. “He's a schemer, he always has been. It's what attracted me to him in the first place. We used to get into so much trouble together, now he's off doing it all without me.”

“Do you know anything about killing witches?” Kami asked unwilling to discuss the vampire's love life any further. Romance wasn't something he was used to. Thinking about it now he could only picture Gackt, could only want Gackt. Could he be his destined love? Every shape-shifter had one, and eternity to find their ideal mate.

“They're mortal so should be easy to kill but you need to watch out for their magic.” Amber explained. “If you can protect yourself from a witch's spells they're no stronger than a human. If you can't, then there a formidable foe.”

“I see.” Kami replied. “Do you know how to protect yourself from a witches magic?”

“Yes.” Amber responded. “There's a few ways but the easiest is to use a protective charm. I have a necklace you can borrow.” she continued, pulling a necklace from her pocket. The pendant was a butterfly made from silver and onyx and it was clearly a woman's necklace but Kami put it on anyway. If it could protect him from Mana then he didn't care.

“Thank you.” Kami said truly grateful for the woman's help. “I'll return the necklace as soon as I can.”

“Mana is most likely in my guest room, but I need to check that out first.” Amber continued. “Shall we meet here tomorrow to finalise the plan?”

“Can't we meet somewhere quieter?” Kami asked but Amber only laughed and walked out leaving him alone in the crowded room. Feeling the prostitute's eyes on him he too slipped out into the night and headed for the forest. The talks earlier about hunting had made him hungry and restless. Best to get some dinner and then some sleep.

 

The forest was quiet compared to the town though Kami could hear thousands of sounds within the night. A bird ruffling it's feathers, a spring bubbling to the surface, the crack of a trig as some night creature walked through the undergrowth. All natural sounds which despite the circumstances made Kami feel happy and at peace. In fact he wouldn't have noticed the stranger at all had it not been for a flicker of red light through the bushes. An aura! Some unnatural creature was following him, though he couldn't tell what. What kind of creature had an aura that flickered like flames? Flames. Fire. Fire sprite? Could it be? He'd never seen one, but he'd heard off them. Creatures who fed of the emotions of men. Usually harmless and playful.

“I know your there sprite.” Kami called in the direction he had last seen the light. Tonight really was a night for socialising with immortal creatures.

“Clever kitty.” called a mocking voice from the darkness. “Had you thought that maybe I had wanted to be seen?”

“If you want to be seen you'd have revealed yourself to me.” Kami responded.

“Would I?” questioned the voice. Maybe not, sprites were more into games than being of any use to anyone.

“Whatever. I'm hungry and you're obviously too cowardly too come out,” Kami retorted as he began to walk further into the forest convinced the sprite would follow. For awhile there was silence and Kami was just beginning to think the sprite might really be scared of him. Suddenly a flash of red appeared in front of him and startled Kami crouched himself for an attack before it occurred to him it was only the sprite jumping down from a tree.

“Who's scared?” the sprite demanded with a smile. “I'm Közi.”

“And I'm Kami. Why are you following me?” Kami asked.

“You're not the only one who's hungry.” Közi answered.

“And I'm emotional right now.” Kami finished for Közi, pleased to see the sprites surprise that he knew what he was feeding off. No big deal, it didn't effect him in any way. Let the sprite feed.

“An angry man in love. Nothing better.” Közi said with a grin. His wings flickering with light as he stretched them restlessly. “Mind if I hang around you for awhile?”

“I like to be on my own.” Kami responded, trying his best not to come off cold and unfriendly but failing.

“Liar.” Közi said grinning. “A man who truly wants to be alone will never fall in love. You're just like a human. No idea what it is you truly want!” So, he was going to be followed now? With an internal sigh Kami decided to ignore him and continue his hunt. If the sprite was following him, then he'd leave him be.

 

Kami lurked within the forest silently waiting for Amber to bring Mana out to him. The sprite, Közi, had been following him around all day but upon sunset he had disappeared. Probably bored after being ignored so long.

His ears pricked up as he heard a rustling in the bushes but it was just Gackt appearing from the shadows. His heart raced at being so close to the shape-shifter he wanted for his own. Unlike Mana Gackt would belong to him out of love and not magic. Just like he planned to make himself Gackt's. Közi had been right. He didn't truly want to be alone. He wanted to be with somebody like him. And then a smiling blond appeared next to a sulking Mana who didn't quite believe this was the way to town.

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Mana asked.

“Yes. This is the place.” Amber announced with a grin as Kami, in his leopard form, leaped from the bushes straight towards Mana's throat. He felt a resistance in the air which had to be some spell overcome by the necklace.

Millimetres from his target he was knocked off course by a snarling panther. He should have known! The most basic level of Mana's spell would have been for Gackt to protect his master above all other orders! How had he overlooked something so obvious?

“Know your place kitty.” Mana mocked. “No animal will ever defeat me!”

“No!” Amber gasped as Mana turned on her freezing her in place. Her only ally locked in mortal combat, unable to help as he fought for his own life.

“Now to get rid of another thorn in my side.” Mana said pulling out a long wooden stake and slamming it deep within the vampire's heart. With a scream of pain Amber was no more and Mana laughing headed back to the vampire lair knowing Gackt would stop the leopard or die trying.

 

Gackt felt a sense of complete misery as he once again leapt at Kami. This was not his will. His body was not obeying his heart or mind, only the curse that was upon him. He knew the spell would not let him go until he killed Kami. All of Mana's attackers were to be killed. There was no way out. He couldn't even willingly let Kami beat him. The spell was too strong.

Stronger and faster than Kami he fought with teeth and claw and though the leopard fought back fiercely he soon had the upper hand. He was moments away from making the final blow when he felt a burning sensation on his side that knocked him off his feet. A fire ball! It hurt terribly, but nothing like the pain he had felt hurting Kami.

“Leave my friend alone.” called a sprite looking annoyed. Kami lay on the ground unable to really move. A shift in the air and Kami was human. He had accepted his defeat and Gackt, unable to do anything else leaped forward. The killing bite would break his heart but he couldn't stop it and Kami was in no fit state to escape. Not that he would run, shape-shifter law forbade that and Kami was the type to follow the law to the letter.

Fortunately for Kami the fire sprite was able to intervene sending blazing fire towards the panther that backed up warily.

“No don't kill him!” Kami got out making Közi pause. He calculated for a moment before making up his mind.

“Have it your way. Quick become a cat.” Közi ordered. Confused and disorientated Kami obeyed. This wasn't how fights were supposed to go, but outside intervention was also forbidden. Kami was unsure where the law stood now, but it gave him an excuse to break the law himself.

The energy it took to change was his last, and quietly he slipped into unconsciousness unaware of the sprite picking him up and taking to the air. The roar of fury from the panther filled the forest but it was too late. Közi and Kami were gone now. The best case scenario for everyone involved really.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kami awoke to find himself in a bed of leaves deep in the forest. His wounds were healing well on the inside but his emotional state wasn't anywhere near as healthy. He'd fought and run away, the shame was almost unbearable to deal with. He'd lost Gackt, how could he help him now? The thought of never seeing him again tore at his heart. The witch would order Gackt to kill him on sight, even if he did return to him what was the point?

He struggled to his feet, a process that was nearly impossible before he figured out he was between forms. He shook of the cat and remained as a human, his weakest form for the weakest of men. What was he supposed to do now?

“Közi?” Kami called into the forest sensing the sprite was near. He wasn't in the mood for games, but fortunately Közi glided down from a nearby tree straight away. He seemed pleased with himself, though his smile faded as he took in the shape-shifter's emotional state.

“You're emotions are a poisonous mess,” Közi noted. “Why? You were so pure before.”

“I ran from a fight when I should have accepted my defeat,” Kami answered. Let the sprite go hungry, it wasn't his responsibility to remain in the perfect emotional state to nourish him.

“Ran, or was taken?” Közi asked. “I saved you from death. That fight wasn't fair.”

“We fought in the same form without interference. That's fair.” Kami replied as he studied the sprite. He was being told what he needed to hear but he wasn't entirely sure if Közi was just being self serving and lying to make him feel better so that he could feed on his emotions once more.

“Unless witchcraft was involved, which we both know there was. How powered up was he when you fought? That fight meant nothing.” Közi reassured him. Mana had been powering Gackt up? It was possible, but he wasn't so sure that had been the case.

 

The vampire king fell before him, blue eyes watching his killer in his final moments on earth. His shock at being betrayed pleased Klaha who felt no remorse over what he had done. If the king had been stronger he would have seen this coming. If the king had been stronger he wouldn't have had to take his place.

“I'm waiting,” the witch behind him complained as the vampire slowly wiped the sword clean with a table cloth that he never had liked. Before him Tetsu was turning into dust, his power seeping out of him and into the nearest vampire in the room. Into him, oh he could feel it and it was wonderful. It almost made up for having to work with Mana.

“I'm not king yet, the power is still flowing into me.” Klaha replied as he sheaved the sword at his side. He would never turn his back on this weapon, the only thing that could kill him now.

“You want to kill me, I won't let that happen,” Mana accused him. Had he been so obvious? “Besides, don't you want someone around to watch your back? You won't be popular for this act of treason you know.”

“You would stick around?” Klaha asked surprised. There was no harm to him if Mana was immortal, he could kill him just as easily. To have a magical guard though, it was unheard of and would protect him to the end.

“There's still so much we could achieve together,” Mana responded. So much, yes having a witch by his side would be the perfect ally.

“Things are about to change,” Klaha warned as he bent down to pick up a silver and garnet ring from the pile of dust that had once been the king. He knew how to wield this jewel now, the power within him making everything so much easier. Carefully he slid the ring on his finger, watching with fascination as the metal changed to be the perfect size. It was beautiful and just as much part of the kings power as the magic that had flowed into him. He was going to have fun with this, but first there was a witch to deal with.

 

Yu~ki had just sat down for dinner when the vision came. It was enough for him to stop eating mid bite and grab just a few things before he ran for the hills. He was just in time too, he had barely found cover when the vampire army swept through the town. If only the vision had come sooner, he could have saved these people from the horror that had come.

Shaking, having already witnessed this moment once, he slunk into the forest and wondered what he should do. Find Kami perhaps? The shape-shifter was usually friendly enough around him, as supernatural creatures went.

It was too late tonight to make plans though, it was growing dark and he needed to find shelter. Thankfully he knew where Kami often spent a rainy night and headed straight for the concealed wooden hut that he had been invited into only once. Kami would understand he thought as he broke the lock and let himself in.

There was leopard fur on every soft surface, reminding him that despite his human appearance Kami wasn't one. This was the home of a wild animal, with access to the comforts of the modern world. Little more than a lair, with a mattress in the corner and not much else. It was cramped in here, but it was hidden and warm.

Shaking as fear gripped him he sat down on the mattress praying none of the vampires would find him out here. He'd be dead for sure, for running like this. His connection to the supernatural quite possibly being his downfall.

The second vision hit him as shocking as the first, his powers refusing to let him hide from the horrors going on in the town. So much death and destruction, yet the vampires weren't killing them all. The weak, those who fought back and the old. The timid though, they were being chained in long lines. Slaves? No, cattle. The vampire's were creating some kind of human farm.

He saw it then, in the future but only a few years or so. A post apocalyptic world where the vampires ruled and his kind had been reduced to food or slaves. He saw himself in chains and was so horrified by what he saw that he did something he had never thought possible. He left the vision behind of his own accord.

Back in the cabin he sobbed as uncontrollable shudders ran down his spine. He was hardly aware he had broken the vision. It had felt so real, it would be real if he didn't do something. He curled up on the mattress, too scared of he future to face the present. How could such a terrible fate await him? What had made him so broken that he no longer had the will to fight?

The visions consumed him all night. Some he broke out of, unable to handle the horror, others he came back to reality in tears. What had happened to his town had been bad, but the future was terrible to behold.

“Please, show me how to stop this.” Yu~ki begged to whatever deity brought him these visions. There was no answer though, there never was.

 

The leopard watched the panther in the distance unsure of what to do next. Gackt was alone, but he would attack on sight if he made his presence known. He was risking everything coming this close but he had no choice. Not if he wanted to free him.

He turned as he heard movement in the forest. A deliberate signal of the vampire's presence as they were usually silent in the dark. He didn't attack as he watched the blond approach, his final ally in the fight against this darkness. It was horrible what Klaha was doing, but Gackt was his primary concern.

“Kami?” the vampire asked, his resembles to Amber striking. There was no denying that this vampire was her brother. He could only thank Közi for finding him.

“Yes,” Kami answered after returning to his human form. “Kamijo?”

“I'm sorry to keep you waiting,” the vampire apologised. He was different than the others Kami noted straight away. Kinder and full of grace. Gentle despite being a killer at heart. He could imagine humans happily dying just for the moment in his arms. Kamijo might not be good, but he was pure in a way that most vampire's had forgotten. “I had some trouble tracking down the witch.”

“You mean Mana?” Kami asked sceptically. Wasn't Mana still in the vampire lair somewhere?

“Közi didn't tell you?” Kamijo asked, “Well that's like him I suppose. It's not like him to be helpful, I must say I'm quite intrigued to why he decided to help you.”

“He said he was sick of seeing me moping about.” Kami admitted. It was true, he had been sulking for days, hardly eating and just feeling sorry for himself. Nothing Közi had said cheered him up, nothing but this last attempt to save the man he was now sure he loved. He hardly knew Gackt and yet his instincts screamed that they should be together. There had never been anyone he met he had felt nearly this strongly about before.

“It's more than that. Közi cares about you, I can tell.” Kamijo replied.

“You said you were seeking out a witch?” Kami said, changing the subject quickly. Maybe Közi did care about him, but he wasn't going to talk about it with any vampire. Even an apparently nice one like Kamijo.

“Yes, my friend Jasmine You,” Kamijo replied. “He's the one who made that charm you wear. Amber's charm.”

“Mana killed her,” Kami remembered sadly. He hadn't been too keen on the vampire, but she had tried to help him and for that he owed her.

“I know,” Kamijo replied, “Together we will make him pay.”

“Can Jasmine help?” Kami asked cautiously, he wasn't ready to hold onto this hope just yet.

“He's going to try,” Kamijo promised. “But it might take some time.”

“Men like us have all the time in the world,” Kami answered. It was true, but still he felt this desperate need to hurry. “Even so, let's not mess around.”

 

Gackt sank his teeth into the soldier's neck, blood flowing into the mouth as they both fell to the ground. The moment he was sure the soldier was dead he lunged for another. A vicious killing machine, who detested every moment of this battle against man. Obviously he had no choice, Mana's orders were absolute and he could only obey. Still, the one man he actually wanted to hurt, was the one man he couldn't touch.

Immortal, how had Mana achieved this dream? The new vampire king was responsible, but like Mana he couldn't hurt Klaha no matter how much he wished to do so. This new king was cruel, angry and ready to conquer the world. Rather literally it seemed if this war was any indication. The age of the vampire? Right now he couldn't think of anything more horrible.

When all that had fought lay dead, or had put down their arms in surrender, he followed his absolute order to remain at Mana's side at all times. The witch feared Kami, and so he should. Allied with a sprite? Even Gackt hadn't been able to see that one coming. He was glad the sprite had interfered and stolen Kami away from the curse that would order him to kill him. As long as Kami was safe he could endure this evil. Couldn't he?

“I have no need of you tonight, patrol the borders.” Mana ordered. He obeyed without a word, glad of this reprieve. Klaha belonged to Mana now, in the bedroom and out of it, but he doubted the vampire king even realised how much Mana was influencing around here.

Feeling no pity for the king capable of such evil he slunk into the shadows, catching a flicker of red light out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw the sprite watching him with curious eyes.

“I have no order's to hurt you,” Gackt informed the sprite with curiosity. Something in him told him that Közi was here on Kami's business, but what that was he wasn't sure. Not a message it seemed as Közi only smiled in return.

“That's good to know,” he answered before spreading his wings and disappearing from even his keen sight. Perhaps he had been wrong after all? Maybe the sprite wasn't on anybody's side at all.


	8. Chapter 8

He couldn't get caught, Yu~ki realised after days hiding in Kami's woodland home. The visions had stopped now, but he felt ill every time he thought about them. The future was grim, but these visions had come suddenly. Someone, or something, had changed the path of history which meant it could be changed back. His visions were tricky like that, true only to the extent that if he did nothing that was what would come to pass. Sometimes he could stop them just by speaking to the right people, others by physically interfering himself. They were warnings, and whatever cosmic force guided him was determined that he shouldn't ignore this one.

He needed help though, something this big couldn't be done alone. Most of his friends were gone now, dead or taken, but there was one that he was sure would have survived the purge. If only because he wasn't human.

“Show me where he is then,” Yu~ki muttered to himself, shocked when his vision did just that. He'd never been able to call on his powers before, and perhaps he hadn't this time either. Coincidences did happen.

The vision was crystal clear, Kami was close to the vampire city fighting another shape-shifter. Gackt? Gackt was winning as well, on the verge of killing his friend but Kami had something Gackt didn't know about. A trick up his sleeve perhaps?

Returning to reality he realised that he had to leave now. The bright sunlight would keep the vampire's off the road during the day but he would need somewhere to stay to pass the night.

 

Kami wasn't happy about meeting another witch and found himself pacing angrily back and forth along the edge of the forest. His long tail swished behind him, though what he was really feeling strongest was hope. If the witch could help, if Gackt could be free, perhaps then they could be together?

“You know he made that charm,” Közi informed the leopard as he watched from the branches of an old oak tree. “It might protect you from Mana, but not from him.”

“You think this witch is after a familiar of his own?” Kami asked, his thoughts directed only to Közi yet it wasn't the sprite who answered.

“Well that would be nice, but I'd prefer a familiar who worked for me out of love, or at least some form of compassion.” Jasmine said as he watched the leopard turn to face him. There was no fear in his body language, just confidence touched with curiosity. “Love makes the most loyal allies, and the worst of enemies I've found.”

“You heard me?” Kami asked surprised, realising as he asked that this witch had powers different from Mana, different from what he knew. On the surface they almost appeared the same, with dark hair and pale skin and the blackest of robes but that was where the similarities ended. Even as he watched Jasmine sat on a fallen tree trunk, the robe parting slightly to reveal a dress of purple. The royal colour, though Jasmine was no king.

“I heard because I listen,” Jasmine explained. “And I listen because I want to understand. You could say curiosity is my obsession.”

“Well we all know what curiosity did to the cat,” Közi said in a tone that suggested he was being helpful, though he was being anything but.

“Ah yes, but satisfaction brought it back.” Jasmine finished, though nobody his age seemed aware of the full saying anymore. “So Kami, in answer to your concerns about that charm, it will protect you from all magic except my own and for now I wish you no harm.”

“Will that change?” Kami asked, remaining in his most powerful of forms.

“That depends on you,” Jasmine replied, “And what your intentions are.”

“To rescue Gackt,” Kami answered without hesitation.

“Yes, and then?” Jasmine asked. “A war is on the horizon, there's already unrest among us. The vampire's are attacking humans and the supernatural forces in this world are choosing sides. I've chosen mine and will fight to my last breath, have you chosen yours?”

“I didn't think that far,” Kami admitted. Jasmine simply sat and waited for his answer. Frustrated he began to pace wondering what side he might choose. It was true he didn't like humans, but he'd never wished them harm either. They were just insignificant in his eyes and he had never bothered to interfere in their affairs before. What reason was there to help them now?

“I have a friend,” Kami eventually answered, “A psychic who I care for, this new world order would treat him badly and I don't want that. Yet, a new world order could end with my kind on top, I would no longer have to hide who I am but that's just a dream isn't it? We're just as likely to end up as oppressed as the humans I refused to save. There's only one choice before me if that's the case, to defend what we have now. To protect the human I call my friend. I don't want to fight a war to do this. I haven't chosen a side, but that's the way my heart sways.”

“I will die to protect those humans you call inferior,” Jasmine informed Kami, “But we're not enemies so I will help you. It'll weaken the enemy to lose Gackt and that alone is enough reason for me.”

 

The potion Jasmine had given him was warm to the touch and he had ended up having to become human as the vial was too uncomfortable to hold in his mouth. It made progress slow and dangerous, but he trusted no one else with the vial. It had to be him who freed Gackt from the spell, it was his destiny. The word kept running through his mind, though where it came from he didn't know. An invisible web tied him and Gackt together, a pure magic from the earth goddess herself, or the sky lord. He could feel it racing through him, burning alongside the temporary spells Jasmine had cast on him to raise his strength, speed and stamina.

In the end though it was Gackt who found him, the black cat lunging from the shadows and pushing him to the ground. He screamed, a human cry of pain, and transformed instantly. The vial had fallen out of his hand, lost in the long grass but for now he had to fight to protect his life. Perhaps Közi would find it for him? The sprite had been following but now he was nowhere to be seen.

“I don't know which witch helped you, but Mana's spells are too strong.” Gackt warned though to anyone else it might have sounded like a threat. Kami refused to believe the good had been lost to him, though the blue was almost gone from his aura.

“No, I won't believe that.” Kami snarled as he tried to turn the tide. Perhaps the witches were as balanced as the shape-shifter's? He wasn't getting an upper hand, but neither was Gackt. He had no choice to fight on, unable to find the one vial that could stop this battle once and for all.

Suddenly he saw it and desperately dived for it, picking it up with a human hand as the large panther landed on top of his weak form. He was defeated officially by shape-shifter law. He remembered his shame and hesitated, he deserved to die he thought as he stared at the sharp fangs approaching his neck.

Suddenly Gackt howled, falling off him to face a new enemy. Who would disturb them, and on his side no less? Shocked he recognised Yu~ki facing the panther with nothing but a stick for a weapon. Yu~ki was going to die for him, he realised. Knowing in his heart he wouldn't have sacrificed his immortal life for any human until this moment.

Grabbing the vial firmly he slammed the glass down hard on the panther's back, ignoring the pain as sharp teeth dug into his upper leg. He needed to protect his friend, the only one brave enough to interrupt this fight. Wasn't that Közi watching from the air? Why had the sprite not helped him?

Suddenly Gackt let go, pulling back and blinking in surprise. The brown was almost all gone from his aura now, evaporating into the air as if the curse was never there. Nothing but perfect sapphire blue remained.

“It looks like I got Yu~ki here just in time,” Közi remarked as he landed. “Let me guess, you want us to leave?”

“I guess,” Kami replied, desperate for a moment of privacy with his newly freed friend. Behind him he heard wings carrying Yu~ki away, a conversation for another time. He could barely focus on his friends as he watched the panther return to human and slowly lie on the grass before him. Gackt was admitting defeat, yet he had a look in his eyes of one who had just achieved the greatest victory.

Sure they were alone, and not caring if they weren't, Kami straddled Gackt and pinned his arms down above his head. Asserting his dominance, but knowing from the look in Gackt's eyes that this was no longer about the fight. Their faces weren't far apart now, thanks to the position Kami had taken over him. Without a word he bent further down, claiming Gackt's lips with his own, relieved when the other returned his kiss with equal passion and desire. They belonged together, just like he had always known.

 

Gackt could feel the dampness of the grass against his back, distracting him from the warmth above. He wanted to be distracted though, as perfect as this kiss was he knew it couldn't last. He lingered in the moment for as long as he dared, but when Kami rose for breath this time he gently pushed the other off his body. Guilt answered Kami's confusion, but it had to be done.

“Are you going to kill me?” Gackt asked as he rose to his feet, “I won't stop you if you are.”

“Why would I free you to kill you?” Kami demanded.

“I see,” Gackt replied, “I should go.”

“Go where?” Kami asked, the other's hurt like a bullet to his heart. How could he explain to this pure creature what it felt to do the things he had done? He couldn't stand to be around Kami while feeling like this. What would Kami think, if he knew half the things he had done? How was he going to explain? Worse, what if Kami forgave his past but learnt he didn't actually like him in the first place? There was no curse to blame his bad behaviour on now, and he had never been a saint.

“I just have to go,” Gackt replied, trying to walk away but stopping when he heard Kami's next words.

“Don't you want to atone?” Kami asked, the words going straight to his heart. Did Kami know how much this meant to him? Slowly he turned and saw the love and understanding in the others eyes. “That's why you're going isn't it? You don't think you're good enough for me, when the truth is I might not be good enough for you.”

“How,” Gackt stammered, “How do you know what I'm feeling?”

“I don't, but if I was in your position that's how I would feel,” Kami explained. “I don't blame you for anything you've done, but I think we need to stay around just a little longer. We need to stop him, before he hurts another of our kind. A war is looming on the horizon, you've seen it from the other side. I was scared and wasn't going to fight, but I understand now, the value of a human life.”

“You're babbling, I can barely follow you,” Gackt confessed. “but know this one thing, I won't allow you to go anywhere near that witch.”

“I have a charm to protect me from his magic, I know a witch who can make another.” Kami began.

“No.” Gackt snapped as fear gripped his heart. He wouldn't trust a witch, not ever. Angrily he glared at Kami, his heart sinking as he realised that the leopard would go after Mana if he helped or not. There was no winning this, no matter what he choose would be wrong. “Please, think again.”

“I've made up my mind,” Kami replied firmly, “I will stop this vampire apocalypse, what choice do I have?”

“You could run with me, to the ends of the world.” Gackt offered, knowing already the answer would be no.

“Gackt, Yu~ki saved me, saved us both. I won't let his world be destroyed, not without a fight.” Kami explained.

“Then I will run with you, into the darkness.” Gackt promised as he wrapped his arms around the other man. “I understand,”

“You do?” Kami asked, his warm eyes meeting Gackt's gaze.

“We're soulmates,” Gackt answered, gently meeting Kami's lips with his own. “And from now on we'll hardly be parted. That I can promise you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kami rose to the sounds of a large creature brushing past his waking place and was alert in an instant. Gackt had woke him up deliberately, the panther was capable of being silent if he had wished. His partner waited for a moment in the doorway, checking he had been seen, before slipping through the half open door.

He wanted to be followed Kami knew as he sat up and pushed long red hair away from his face. Glancing at the sleeping man and sprite in the room for a moment he decided he would do just that. Közi had saved them both and got on well with the psychic, he was sure that no harm would come to the human while he was gone. A moment later a leopard followed in the panther's footsteps, following his scent on the wind as it was the only trace that Gackt was close.

“What do you want?” Kami called silently to the panther once he was back in his sight. “It's the middle of the night!”

“The best time to play,” Gackt answered as he began to run. Having no choice Kami followed wondering what the other had planned. Gackt had been nothing but quiet and serious the last few days as they sheltered here, it was a welcome change to find him in this mood.

Reaching a large clearing, Kami glanced up at the full moon and missed the other lunging for his throat. With a howl he found himself pinned and almost panicked before realising this wasn't a real attack. Gackt had other intentions it seemed.

He could have fought back but instead he turned to his human and ran his hand down the panther's soft fur. He'd happily accept this defeat, knowing exactly where it would lead. The weight above him shifted and he was able to pull himself up enough to place his lips on the panther's forehead. When he pulled back one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen was staring down at him, stirring feelings inside him he had rarely felt before. His kind were only aroused when a strong emotional connection was presence, rarely truly enjoying sex with anyone they didn't love with every fibre of their being. It didn't have to be a soulmate, but such a connection only came a handful of times in their immortal existence.

His legs parted and Gackt slipped between them, mouths connecting in a fierce passion as their naked bodies pressed against one another. Neither had bothered to dress their human forms, it hadn't been a necessity or even a consideration.

Gently Kami reached up, running his hand over the smooth skin. Marvelling at how soft Gackt was, how warm and how strong. He couldn't miss how beautiful Gackt was either, it had been one of the very first things he had noticed about the other man.

They wasted little time in getting to know each other, the emotional connection was already there, had always been there. Lust had crept up within him unnoticed until it was too late to turn back. He needed Gackt, he was all he had ever desired. Still there was a need to wait as Gackt made sure they were both ready for this union. With a moan he squirmed slightly on the ground as two long fingers, coated with the lube Gackt must have brought with him, filled him. Burying deeper the pleasure grew within him, never wavering or suggesting it might ever end.

Blue eyes watched him and he smiled, once again reaching up to run his fingers across the others skin. He couldn't believe this was happening, that he had finally found what had been lost to him for so many years. His soulmate, there really was no doubt of that now, if there ever had been at all.

The fingers left him and he felt empty, but moments later Gackt was sliding inside him far more intimately than before. He finally knew what it was to feel whole. He clung to the other as their bodies moved as one, gasping as sharp teeth bit into the skin on his neck. His lover didn't release his grip, and he wouldn't want him to. The bite was just part of the way his kind made love, an act of dominance and possession, but offering pleasure and love to those who understood. Likewise the clawed nails that he ran down Gackt's back was as equally accepted. Gackt was his and he wouldn't always be the one below. Such was the message in the open wounds down the other's back.

 

Hours later they were still lying naked in the grass without shame of their nudity. In the eyes of their kind there was nothing to be ashamed of at all. Sleepily Kami stared up at the stars wondering what tomorrow would bring.

“Gackt, there's something I must tell you.” Kami said, finding his voice at long last. “Tomorrow I am to meet with a witch.”

“No,” Gackt replied. The word a threat, a warning and a demand all in one despite his tone of voice remaining as calm as it had all night. His objection wasn't expanded on or explained, it just was.

“He's not like Mana,” Kami objected, sighing after Gackt repeated the single word command again.

“You can't trust a witch,” Gackt reminded Kami after they had glared at each other for a long minute. Neither man ready to give in to the other.

“Jasmine helped save you, he's different,” Kami reminded him gently. “I know you're scared but we've talked about this before.”

“I'm not scared, I'm terrified.” Gackt said. It was clear that admitting this was difficult for the proud shape-shifter but he didn't fail to maintain eye contact. “If you do this I'm coming with you. If he attacks you I will rip him to shreds.”

“And I will do the same for you.” Kami promised, rewarding Gackt for his understanding with a quick kiss. “We should go back, before the dawn.”

“Let the dawn come, I want to stay here with you a little while longer.” Gackt suggested. It was the least Kami could do for him, given what was coming later in the day.

 

A lone falcon circled in a thermal up-draft watching the leopard and panther below. They were beautiful, magnificent specimens of their species and he couldn't help but admire their beauty and grace. Not that he was missing either himself, especially as his feather's appeared more silver than the grey that was normal for his non magical kin. He was a shape-shifter like the two men below, but despite that he knew just how different he was to them. He knew, but didn't mind because he felt no emptiness in his life.

His keen eyes noticed the human below, but knowing he was no threat he turned his attention onto the wild card. A fire sprite, rare but not the first he had seen. From his advantage point he saw much that was missed to those rooted on the ground below.

The sprite wasn't a threat, not yet anyway so he relaxed and descended to a lower altitude. He could hear the conversation below now as Jasmine urged the two cats to take on their human forms. Eagerly the falcon took in the sight of a red haired man, later joined by his dark haired friend. Beautiful, not that he had expected anything less. If only they would trust Jasmine, it would make things easier for everyone involved. They didn't though, not the dark haired man anyway who challenged Jasmine about his desires.

“But I don't need to enslave you,” Jasmine finally explained. He was revealing his wild card then? He had more faith than the falcon had expected to find given their shared past, if he was to reveal the one creature that kept him safe without detection. “I have a familiar who works with me out of his own free will.”

“Then let me meet him,” the dark haired man demanded. Gackt if he was to remember the name correctly.

“Teru, you can come down.” Jasmine called. So it was time? Folding his wings Teru hurtled towards the ground below, catching the air at the last possible moment and landing elegantly by Jasmine's side. He wasted no time before taking on the form of a silver haired boy, just barely old enough to be called a man.

“Hi,” Teru said with a grin. “It's been awhile since I met another shape-shifter.” He could see the strangers watching him as if he was some kind of abnormality but he ignored their scepticism and continued to smile.

“You're happy with him,” the leopard, Kami, eventually said in the silence. Beside him Gackt scoffed but he was the only one who couldn't see the truth. “Can I ask why?”

“We share common loves, and common goals.” Teru explained with a shrug.

“And common loves,” Jasmine finished. “To answer your concerns Gackt, Teru is happy because he has chosen this bond out of his own free will. Besides unlike Mana I'm still mortal. The bond is only for life on my side and I can break it should the future mean we grew apart. Mana is twisted and evil, more so than any wicked witch I've ever met, but I'm not him. If not good at least consider me neutral.”

“You're good!” Teru objected. “He is.” he added as he glared at Gackt.

“What are your plans?” Gackt asked.

“Why? To stop the war of course!” Jasmine replied as if it was obvious. “What Klaha and Mana are doing is disturbing the natural order of things and I for one do not like change.”

“It's more than change,” the psychic Yu~ki, objected going on to describe the things he had seen in his visions. As he spoke Teru's smile faltered. Such evil and cruelty waited in their shared future. He could survive, Jasmine too, but what about the other? The man they had both sworn to protect. The man they both loved with everything they had to give. For his sake they would fight to the bitter end.

“We need to stop this,” Kami announced. His voice echoing true across the group. Beside him Jasmine glanced in his direction, knowing his perspective of others was clearer than most. If Teru trusted these strangers then Jasmine would to. He nodded slightly, surprised that the leopard had noticed the gesture.

“We will,” Jasmine promised. “For humanity, and the human I feel obligated to protect.”

“Hizaki,” Teru added, “We fight for his sake, more than our own.”

“We love him,” Jasmine finished. He said no more, they had already said enough.

“Hizaki, as in Prince Hizaki?” Yu~ki asked. “Why just him? He's not King or heir.”

“Officially I'm the royal magician,” Jasmine admitted, “Sworn to protect the royal family and the kingdom. It's a character flaw that I put my love for Hizaki first.”

“How do we do it?” Gackt demanded, “How do we stop them?”

“I have some ideas, but I will need ingredients.” Jasmine explained. “And help getting them. There's a royal barracks not far from here. It's where Hizaki, and the soldiers that serve him, have laid their line of defence. We shall join him, it's safer than out here. From there we will plan the attack.”

“One more thing,” Gackt said before they left, “What will happen if we succeed? Do you plan to obliterate every vampire from existence? What will stop another from continuing Klaha's cause?”

“When we're done, Kamijo will be king,” Jasmine answered. “Like all vampires he's selfish and ruthless, but he's not cruel or unjust. If I dare say he'd make a better king than Tetsu and Klaha both.

“I'll be the judge of that,” Gackt answered, reluctantly accepting Jasmine's solution for now, “As for getting you ingredients, you mean to use Kami and I as your familiars.”

“For just a little while,” Jasmine replied not failing to meet Gackt's accusing gaze. “Nothing official, you can leave as soon as the battle is won. Before if you should choose. I just need every little help I can if I'm to prepare a magical arsenal. Perhaps my intentions aren't as pure as you might like, or as selfless, but know that I have been nothing but honest with you.”

“We'll help,” Kami promised. Gackt merely returned to his panther form and slunk into the shadows. “He'll follow us, let's go.”

“Wait, I have one more question,” Közi spoke up. He and Yu~ki had been silent so far, Teru had assumed it was because they agreed with their plans but clearly Közi needed more convincing. “This love you have for Hizaki, it's not that of a servant or friend. You both have the same strong feelings for him, and for each other. Why? How? I would say it was the love of lovers but that can't be.”

“Can't it?” Teru asked with a sly smile. Seconds later a silver falcon was returning to the clouds. Let Jasmine explain their complicated relationship with the prince. Such human concerns were beneath him. Their love just was, what was the point of trying to explain it?


	10. Chapter 10

Gackt silently followed the group into the military bunker with trepidation. The one thing he hated almost as much as being Mana's slave, was being trapped inside. Beside him Kami was tense, but he carried on talking to Yu~ki and the witch as if everything was fine. For a moment Gackt wondered if Kami wasn't as bothered as he was, then realised that this was exactly what it was. Kami trusted these strangers and he didn't. Trust was what made all the difference. Perhaps he should have just remained with Közi outside?

Only Teru seemed as anxious as he was, and this didn't make nearly as much sense. Teru loved the witch and the prince they were soon to meet. Why would he be anxious? He almost asked before scolding his own ignorance. If it irritated him that he couldn't run free how would Teru feel knowing that he couldn't fly?

He fell behind knowing that this behaviour wouldn't be unexpected. For the last few days he had talked to nobody except Kami and then that was only when Kami himself had come to find him. Those moments alone together were all that kept him here, that and wanting to keep the other safe.

The bunker was surprising small but some of the corridors were as busy as city streets. He was soon separated from the others with strangers in between and he grew increasingly fed up. Why had they come here? Kami could have just run with him, no vampire would bother them and he'd rip them apart if they tried.

He rejoined the group once they turned into a quieter corridor, sticking by Kami's side this time. It pained and relieved him to see Kami just as frustrated about there current situation as he was. Finally, after what felt like forever but was probably only a few minutes, they entered a large room with only a handful of humans. Here at least he felt a little more relaxed.

“Hizaki!” Teru called with a bright smile as he hurried across the room to the woman waiting on the other side. It took Gackt a long moment to realise that she, or he as it was, was actually the prince they had come to see. The others in the room were his guards and advisers, or at least people of importance. It was all very regal, but the way Teru ran into Hizaki's arms was not.

He could hear their whispered words, but pretend that he couldn't. Even so the love between them was touching to see and he wasn't at all surprised to feel Kami slip his hand in his own. He wasn't alone, not anymore and he no longer found himself jealous when he witnessed another's love. He had a relationship like this because of Jasmine, he reminded himself. The witch had helped him just as much as Kami, but it was hard to feel true gratitude towards anyone who could wield magic. Not after what he had been through.

Jasmine was next to greet Hizaki, more reserved but just as affectionate. His presence made the guards uncomfortable, Gackt noted. They knew he was a witch then, how could they not when Jasmine worked so closely with the crown?

“They don't like the three way relationship.” Kami whispered. Perhaps his lover was right? He had to say it was close to impossible for him to understand. Teru was a shape-shifter, why wasn't he searching for his soulmate?

Finally Hizaki turned his eyes on his guests, introducing himself and requesting their names. He was hard to read but seemed genuine enough. He was surprised when Jasmine requested that both Kami and himself help him create his magic weapons. He knew what they were, Gackt realised but his advisers didn't. That was why Hizaki didn't question them further, moving on to Yu~ki and allowing him sanctuary within the barracks. The whole meeting was quick and impersonal and for that Gackt was glad. He didn't feel like having to explain himself. Not now, not ever.

Teru was soon requested to find a room for Yu~ki and the two left to get him settled in. Making it clear nothing of importance was going to be discussed today they too were sent to find accommodation in Jasmine's chambers.

Another nightmare walk later, but shorter this time, Gackt and Kami found themselves in a small unused room within Jasmine's current home. He was clearly treated as someone of importance because along with the two bedrooms there was a large living space containing an open kitchen and a private bathroom off to one side. Within the lounge a small window at ground level filled the room with natural light, whilst allowing them a secret entrance way to retrieve the materials Jasmine would surely ask for.

“Can you get up there?” Jasmine worried.

“Just a small jump from the sofa.” Kami reassured him. “I take it you'll want us to be able to leave?”

“Yes, but not yet. We're all tired and Hizaki hasn't informed me of his plans quite yet. It's been such a rush to gather everyone here. It's been about a week and look how much he still has to plan and organise.” Jasmine explained. “So for now take it easy, I know the two of you are desperate to be alone. I won't be back for a few hours anyway so have fun.”

 

Kami let out a moan of pleasure as he felt his lover slide into him, happily letting Gackt set the rhythm as he clung to the others body. It felt so good to be joined like this, to forget all their troubles if only for a little while.

Gackt's movements grew faster and he clung on tighter, gasping as his sensitive spots were hit over and over again. There was nothing else, just this. That was until he saw the shadow and tensed up in surprise. Surely that shadow had human form? He could sense something too, a life force in the room other than their own.

“Kami?” Gackt as he stilled and glanced over his own shoulder.

“It's nothing, just a shadow,” Kami reassured him. Whatever it was, if there had been anything at all, was now gone. With a moan he wrapped his arms tighter around his lover and forgot all about the presence in the room. How could it be something that was so mediocre with anyone else, be so amazing with Gackt? How could the simple acts of the flesh strip away everything he knew of himself and reduce him to nothing but a trembling mess in his lovers arms?

Even later, when they had parted but still remained entwined he felt a happy glow. It obliterated every worry he had ever had. Which was why he was so frustrated when Gackt brought them all back up to the surface.

“What do you think of him, the darling prince?” Gackt asked. A guarded question, designed to bring out the truth and not what he really thought. What did he think of Hizaki? He was so hard to read.

“He seems nice,” Kami replied. Still Gackt didn't react. “He hides his true self behind a persona of a leader. It's impossible to tell.”

“Yes, but he seems nice.” Gackt replied. Was that all he was going to say? He was making a point, but whatever that was remained lost. Ignoring him Kami traced a line down Gackt's hip, refusing to give in to his lover's self indulgent game. “Jasmine seems nice, but he hides his true self behind his duties to the crown.”

“Gackt,” Kami warned. They were not having this argument again. Not now, not ever.

“He's not like Mana,” Gackt said, “That's all I'm trying to say. He's loyal to Hizaki, who's loyal to his duties as prince. I just don't know if this is a good or bad thing.”

“Probably a little of both, everything normally is.” Kami answered. He understood exactly what Gackt was trying to say, and for the first time he actually agreed with his evaluation of the witch.

 

Teru was bored and when he was bored he usually sat still and sulked. Affairs of the state were so tiresome, so dull, and so endless. He really couldn't think of anything worse, he only stayed for the chance to be alone with his lovers afterwards. If he was left they'd just carry on without him, he'd learnt that from experience.

Finally the last man left the and they were alone to retreat to Hizaki's private rooms. Happily he skipped along the corridor, glad that this one was at least empty. He could hear his friends teasing him, but ignored them both as a sly grin crept over his features.

“You're just pretending to be good anyway,” Teru accused as they entered Hizaki's room. His fingers were already pulling up the shirt he wore when he caught the movement in the corner of the room. Once again he was amazed that nobody else noticed it's presence. How could they not see the man shaped shadow against the back wall?

“You always pick the worst times,” Teru complained, startling the pair behind him who were already locked in a passionate embrace.

“What do you mean?” Hizaki asked, but Teru wasn't looking his way. “Yuki?”

“Don't let me disturb you,” the shadow mocked as it stepped away from the wall. Before them stood a man in solid black. Even his skin was as dark as coal, his very presence seeming to dim the light in the room. As he opened his eyes the startling white contrasted the rest of his features, especially the iris which was as dark as the pupil. He didn't remain like this for long, his iris's softening to a warm brown, colour touching his black lips turning them to a natural pink shade and his skin colour lightening by the moment until settling on a more European tone. He was beautiful, but Teru barely noticed.

“Yuki,” Hizaki said with a tired smile. The shadow stalker, for that was what he was, was a friend. Only he had chosen a terrible time to turn up.

“There's strangers in your spare room,” Yuki accused Jasmine. “You could have warned me!”

“You walked in on them didn't you!” Teru mocked. “Dirty perv.”

“You're calling me a pervert?” Yuki demanded. “I feed on fear, not sexual arousal!”

“There's a sprite around here who might take offence at that kind of comment,” Jasmine warned. Sexually arousal was all part of the love that kept Közi strong.

“Oh, great,” Yuki muttered, “He'll be prattling on about how his kind are so much better than mine. How I don't know, can he travel hundreds of miles in a single night?”

“Jealousy aside, you're here for a reason.” Hizaki scolded.

“So that's how it is?” Yuki teased, “I'm just your spy? Or is it that I'm keeping you from you're fun?”

“You're invited you know,” Jasmine offered, knowing perfectly well that Yuki would be horrified by the concept.

“How about no?” Yuki replied, “Fine, be like that. Kamijo is more fun anyway.”

“What's his message Yuki?” Hizaki asked, sounding more tired than official this time. It wasn't always easy being in charge, but Hizaki wore the burden well. It was rare to see the cracks in his armour, but the threat of a vampire evasion wore heavy on all their hearts.

“He wants another pendant,” Yuki replied. Directing his answer at Jasmine. “He won't say who for, but I have my ideas.”

“He's entitled to some privacy,” Hizaki replied, “Jasmine, can you do this in time?”

“I'll need two days,” Jasmine agreed. Plenty of time, though he burned to know who it was Kamijo was trying to protect.

“That's perfect,” Yuki agreed with a smile. “He'll be happy to hear the news. He was worried you might say no.”

“He'll want his allies, if he is to take Klaha's place,” Hizaki explained, “I trust him to choose wisely and deal with the consequences if they turn bad. Any other news?”

“Plenty,” Yuki replied, “but nothing urgent. Tell me, who are those shape-shifter's I saw in Jasmine's room.”

“For now they're my familiars,” Jasmine said with a smile, “Must you know everything?”

“It's just my nature,” Yuki replied, “Fine, don't tell me. I'll figure it out for myself.”

“Come back in a couple of hours,” Hizaki suggested as the colour of Yuki's form began to fade to black once more. Shadow stalkers weren't always the easiest to talk to, but this one he knew was his friend and for that alone he was great full. He would have hated to learn that Yuki was his enemy.


	11. Chapter 11

Gently Kami reached for the vampire's wrist, pleased to see a purple ribbon tied there. Their allies among the vampire clan were greater than he had ever hoped and every one represented a vampire he didn't have to kill.

Jasmine had cast a sleeping curse over the vampire lair, every vampire now fallen where they had once stood, now waiting for judgement. It was a strange way to fight a war and it felt like cheating. These vampires stood no chance, if they hadn't been chosen and warned to wear the ribbon, if they didn't follow Kamijo's advice, they would be dead. They weren't even given the option to fight.

Kami had killed three so far, and he hated it each time. It didn't get easier but he seemed to be the only one struggling with this moral dilemma. These vampires were killers who followed Klaha's desire to enslave humanity, he should feel no pity.

A movement deeper in the hall caught his eye and he hurried after it, an excuse to leave the killing to others. It was a vampire he realised as he got closer. He seemed afraid, but he shouldn't be, Kami a could clearly see the purple ribbon laced up both of the vampire's arms. An excessive amount in perfect view, it left no room for mistakes.

“Kamijo?” he guessed, the soon to be vampire king should be the only one who was immune to this sleeping spell. Though he wouldn't be surprised if Klaha was also awake.

“Why would you think I was Kamijo?” the vampire asked clearly confused, clearly not Kamijo. “Is it the blond hair?”

“That and you're awake,” Kami replied. It was then he spotted the gem in the chocker around this vampire's neck, his consciousness was not an accident.

“Well I'm not Kamijo,” the vampire said with a small smile, “He's supposed to be awake too?”

“Yes,” Kami confirmed, not at all surprised that this vampire was relieved to hear it. Whoever he was, he was important to their vampire ally. Important enough to be protected by both ribbons and charm.

“Good,” the vampire said.

“He told you nothing,” Kami noted, “Yet clearly you're special to him.”

“I don't think I am,” the vampire said with a shrug. Whatever he was going to say next was left unsaid as the shadows took form. It was such an unexpected turn of events that Kami found himself growling at the man, forgetting he wasn't in animal form.

“Down kitty, I'm on your side,” the shadow reassured him, “I'm Yuki, you have a friend of the same name.”

“You've been spying on me?” Kami accused, a snarl escaping his lips as he instantly took on his leopard form. He was angry now, and scared. Why had he separated from his friends? His foolish pride had led him to agree to lead this small unit of soldiers that even now were still around the corner where he had left them. Where he had abandoned them. His kind really were cursed by pride.

“I try not to, but I see more than I should,” Yuki replied, “Really I mean you no harm.”

“Kamijo mentioned you,” the vampire commented when it was clear Kami wasn't going to answer Yuki. “He called you The Messenger?”

“That's right,” Yuki agreed. “You're Zin, right? His special companion.”

“I'm not sure about the special part, but I am his companion,” Zin confirmed. Kamijo's lover perhaps? Though Kamijo didn't seem to trust Zin enough to tell him his plans.

“Perhaps not,” Yuki agreed. “It depends on your choice. He kept you awake for a reason, but couldn't tell you because he's not sure which side you will take. Tonight Kamijo plans to become king.”

“He's going to kill Klaha?” Zin asked, clearly disturbed by the news. “I should have realised, but he's so hard to read. How am I suppose to guess his intentions?”

“He said the same thing himself about you,” Yuki said with a guarded smile. “If you support him you can join these soldiers who are wiping out his enemies, if you don't then he's given you the chance to run. He won't hunt you.”

“Klaha saved my life, but what he's done is wrong. Still, who am I to judge him?” Zin demanded. “What if I don't want to make this choice. What then?”

“The decision not to act, is still making a choice.” Yuki replied. “Oh one more thing, if you turn on these soldiers the will destroy you. Kami isn't the only immortal here, there are others. Spread throughout the city, each with a unit of soldiers under their command. Kami's will be around that corner within the minute.”

“Did Hizaki know that Kamijo was giving Zin this choice?” Kami projected his thoughts to Yuki alone. With a nod Yuki returned to the shadows, whatever his purpose it wasn't to fight.

Zin was watching him, weighing up his options but they both knew he wouldn't choose to fight a full grown leopard. A decision that would be easy for many seemed impossible for Zin to make. He still hadn't made up his mind when the soldiers turned the corner, eyeing them as cautiously as he had Kami.

“Let him past,” Kami ordered. He would respect Kamijo's wishes, the bloodlust wasn't upon him today. Obediently the soldiers formed a path between them, waiting for the vampire to leave. He would leave wouldn't he? No matter his feelings for Kamijo it was obvious he wasn't going to help. His loyalty to Klaha seemed to be winning out.

Surprisingly Zin turned and walked away, neither running or joining the fight. Perhaps he should follow him? He decided against the idea. The choice Zin had made was not to make a choice. He was most likely going to return to his rooms and sit and wait. Neither helping or hindering the cause. Kamijo would judge him for his lack of action later, though Kami suspected the judgement wouldn't be harsh. Kamijo loved this vampire, even if he didn't entirely trust him.

 

Gackt was scared, though he would never admit it. He didn't want to be here, knowing Mana could be in any one of these halls. He had Jasmine's charm to protect him this time, but trusting a witch to protect him from a witch felt just a little bit insane. He had to trust Jasmine though, and too his credit the witch had never shown any contradiction to his words.

He wore his panther form tonight without even thinking about it. He had given no orders to the soldiers behind him, had barely acknowledged their presence at all. They followed him regardless, trusting him to lead them when he had given no sign that he was worthy of their trust. They were like sheep in that respect, but part of him admired them too. It took a lot of trust to follow someone on faith alone.

Doing his part he ripped clothes with his teeth of any vampire who's' wrists were hidden. Revealing more purple ribbons than not. Kamijo's followers had made efforts to hide the ribbons from prying eyes, Klaha's followers had no need for such deception.

Spotting a blond vampire he broke away from his men, rushing down the hall to meet him. The vampire didn't wait for him, and clearly didn't fear him. He sensed that this was Kamijo, no other vampire would so much in control. With a silent nod the vampire accepted his presence by his side, leading him through the halls until they reached the royal chambers.

“He's not in there,” Gackt warned, sniffing the air for a moment, “He must be elsewhere, wait no, he's beneath our feet.”

“The coward is running then,” the vampire agreed. “He knows we out number him. I know an entrance to the tunnels, can you lead me to him once we're underground?”

“I suppose,” Gackt confirmed, not liking the sounds of being any further beneath the rocks and dirt than he already was, but knowing there really was no choice. He had no problems keeping up with Kamijo and the moment they were in the tunnels he knew exactly where they had to go. He held back his growl as he smelt Mana's scent besides Klaha's own. Though he was delighted that the witch hadn't found a way to overpower Jasmine's spell. It gave him hope that the protection he had from Mana's spells was just as strong.

“So, it was you,” Klaha gsaid as he stopped in the tunnels smirking as vampire and panther approached. For a man on the run he still appeared powerful, perhaps Mana's presence giving him strength he wouldn't otherwise have. “I should have suspected you were up to something. No, I did suspect but I did nothing. That was a mistake.”

“You don't deserve to be King,” Kamijo informed Klaha, “I challenge you for the right.”

“You challenge your King?” Klaha demanded, “Tell me Kamijo, how do you expect to defeat me?”

“I have my ways,” Kamijo declared as he drew his sword. As he did Mana began to utter a spell. In a single leap Gackt was upon the witch, trying to tear teeth into the witches neck but met by an invisible barrier. It felt like biting into stone and hurt just as much. With a snarl he attacked Mana with tooth and claw, making no progress but relieved to find Mana could barely hurt him either.

 

Quietly Zin slipped into the tunnels beneath the city, having heard the sounds of the fight from the floor below. He'd been looking for Kamijo, to talk sense into him perhaps, or join him in this fight. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew running wasn't an option.

He picked up a brisk pace, darting through the tunnels until he reached the battle site. Witch and panther were at each other's throats. Insignificant he thought as he hit a hidden switch that caused a minor cave in. There, now they couldn't interfere with the vampire's fight. The wall of rocks trapping them in the tunnel. If they wished to leave their only option now was outside.

A little further down he found Kamijo and Klaha battling fiercely with swords. Klaha wielded the blade that could kill all vampires, including himself, where as Kamijo had a normal sword. Even now he wasn't sure which vampire he was going to help. He wanted neither to die but one would, and no matter how strong Kamijo was it was unlikely that he would ever defeat a man he couldn't kill.

He hesitated, a silent witness to the events. Balancing out crimes and virtues equally. Kamijo was just as power hungry but Klaha had already abused his privileges. They were as bad as each other he decided just as Kamijo knocked the blade from Klaha's hand. So his lover was going to win then? He felt no emotions at all at the revelation.

Suddenly he knew what he had to do and he grabbed the blade moments before Kamijo could. His lover watched warily, paling as the blade was brought up to his throat. Behind him Klaha watched, probably smirking as he had no reason to question Zin's loyalty. He had no idea that Kamijo and Zin were in love.

“You won't be a good king, you want power too much.” Zin explained, “A good ruler is one who never wanted to rule. Don't you agree?”

“I can see a certain logic,” Kamijo replied carefully. He was weighing up the situation as Zin had, realising Zin's intentions as he stared into his eyes. “Go on then. If this is what you have decided I won't fight it.”

“A noble death means nothing,” Klaha laughed, chocking as blood welled in his mouth. It was only then he realised the sword was through his own heart. He'd been betrayed? How? Why? Zin had never wanted to be king, had never craved that power. “Why?” he whispered, voicing his confusion in a single word.

“I'm sorry, I can't follow your rule any longer,” Zin said, a few tears falling down his cheeks as he watched the life leave his mentor. He felt the power fill him, neither wanting or fighting it. He was to be king, but he had betrayed both men to earn this power.

“Your highness,” Kamijo bowed gracefully. If he was angry it didn't show on his features. Perhaps he was just in shock and the anger would come later?

“Our kind shouldn't be ruled by one man alone,” Zin reassured Kamijo, taking him in his arms and kissing him gently. “I plan to make a council of twelve, every vampire having equal power. Will you sit on this council?”

“I will be honoured,” Kamijo agreed with a smile. He may not be king but Zin had given him power all the same. His lover had balanced out his betrayal with this offer. He was already showing wisdom greater than his own. The best man to be king really was a man who never wanted power in the first place.


	12. Chapter 12

The panther hurried out of the tunnel trying his best not to put weight on his front right leg. Mana had broken the bone in the fight and unfortunately even taking on human form would not heal the wound. It would have to heal on it's own and that would take time. Time that he didn't currently have.

He had no idea where Mana was, only that seconds before defeat the witch had turned tail and fled. The cave in had prevented him returning to the battle but thankfully the tunnel had led into the forest. Here at least he had the illusion of safety. If he was going to die it might as well be above ground.

Slowly heading back towards the vampire's lair he could tell the battle was over by the way the humans were pouring out of the underground city. They had won, that much he could see from here but it didn't feel like a victory knowing that Mana remained alive. He didn't have it in him to join the cheering men, not right now anyway.

He saw Kami's sleek form in the distance and stepped out of the shadows knowing Kami would see him and hoped he'd get the hint to come to him. Kami's company he could deal with even in the darkest of hours, to him he was the light.

It was Teru spotted him first, alerting Kami to his presence. When he didn't come over, Kami took on his leopard form and came bounding over the field towards him. Together they slipped into the shadows but his injury prevented him from running like he would have wanted to.

“You're hurt,” Kami worried noticing his limp.

“Broken arm, well leg right now,” Gackt explained. He felt safer now so took on his human form where the break didn't effect his ability to walk. “I'll be fine.”

And Mana?” Kami asked as he returned to two legs to look him the eye. Even as he worried he was pulling Gackt into his arms.

“Escaped,” Gackt answered happily accepting Kami's lips against his own.

“A vampire named Zin became king,” Kami explained. “I think that means we won?”

“They won, my victory requirements involve Mana's death,” Gackt replied, moving his lips down onto Kami's exposed neck.

“Then we'll hunt him,” Kami promised. There was no need to specify that he meant later. It was obvious he had other things on his mind. Quietly they kissed and explored each others forms. Despite his injuries Gackt still took control and whilst he could protest he didn't want to. Instead he helped Gackt out of his clothes and when they were both naked he turned around and leant against a tree. He needed to feel Gackt inside him, needed to be as close as they had ever been.

 

Teru spread his wings and took off, searching for any signs of the witch. He'd wished Gackt had filled him in with what was happening sooner, but he hadn't and now Mana had quite a head start. Still a witch was human and wouldn't be able to hide from his keen sight for long.

He headed towards the nearest town, wincing as he saw the rows of burnt buildings. Mana could be hiding here but he flew on anyway. It was too close and desolate for a witch to really go into hiding.

The next town was the same, and then the next but he finally reached the city where he had been heading. Here the buildings were built of stone and the people had managed to keep most of the vampires out. The supernatural was no longer secret, not around these parts anyway.

He took on his human form in the trees by the road and walked through the gates determined to find Mana. He had no proof this was where the witch would have gone, or even if this was the direction he had took, but his instincts screamed that he had.

He talked and flirted with the inn keeper's daughter who frustratingly wouldn't give him any information about the guests. His questions had made him wary and he was denied a room in the inn. Cursing he walked out and was about to find someone else to ask when he spotted Mana step out of a bakers. He couldn't believe his luck in finding the witch so easily.

He stayed long enough to determine where Mana was staying, a small house and not the inn it seemed, before heading back to his allies and friends. Mana would be here for a few days he had learnt, but worryingly he appeared to be plotting his revenge.

 

The ritual had to be done under the cover of darkness, which meant the forest for practical reasons. Mana wasn't thrilled by the idea, knowing that the army that had destroyed Klaha were most likely after him right now. Still there was no other way so here he was, chanting the spell that could bring a vampire back from the dead.

So focused he missed the pair of eyes on him until it was too late. The leopard landed on his back pushing him to the ground and he screamed out before he could gather his senses. A leopard, the other shape-shifter then. Where was Gackt? Surely he would come.

“This brings back memories,” Gackt commented as he stepped into the clearing. “A dark night, a hunter stalking his prey. Do you remember that night Mana? The night you made me your slave? As I recall I couldn't move my body then, just like you can't move yours now.”

“He can't kill me,” Mana retorted, “I made efforts to protect myself from your kind.”

“Off course, like in the tunnel,” Gackt agreed. “You broke my arm.” he continued. “I should pay you back.”

“No!” Mana gasped as Gackt twisted his arm. The spell protecting him prevented his arm from breaking, but it hurt as much as a broken bone. He struggled beneath the leopard's weight but couldn't free himself.

“It's not nice to feel weak is it Mana?” Gackt mocked,” It's not nice to be under somebody's control. What a wicked witch you were for that enchantment. The evil I have seen, the evil you made me do. Quite frankly it's unforgivable and now I have no choice but to perform one final villainous act.”

“Please, I'm sorry,” Mana tried. Perhaps if he acted weak Gackt might show mercy. He should have known he couldn't fool him.

“No you're not,” Gackt said calmly. In his hand was a small glass vial, some potion from whatever witch was helping him. The potion would do him no harm, unless it was designed to break his wards. He lay still, only struggling when he realised Gackt meant for him to drink the contents. This he resisted with all his strength, but he was no match for two large cats. Eve when one was in human form.

The burning came from his stomach, strong enough to make him scream out into the forest. It burnt from the inside, destroying stomach and then the surrounding organs, breaking down his body from inside out. His wards couldn't protect him from this, designed as they were to protect his flesh and not his organs and muscle.

His screams filled the forest until there was nothing left within him that could cry out. Even immortality couldn't protect him from the complete destruction of his internal organs. This was to be his end. As he burned his mind shut down, bones and flesh turning to ash and then his skin too was gone. That night all that remained was dust in the wind, but no one was around to see his end.

 

The world had changed a lot in the passing centuries but Gackt had lived on to see all the changes as they took place. The world was much bigger than he had once believed, and round which had been the bigger shock. The humans had multiplied, his own kind becoming harder and harder to find.

It was easier to travel now, but harder to remain anonymous. Immortals had ended up having to work together to exist in this world. If there hadn't been a witch in government he wouldn't have been able to obtain ID, and without ID he wouldn't exist. For every comfort came a struggle, but as long as Mana was gone his life had felt easy.

That afternoon he had driven his car to the very edge of town, and taking on his favourite form run up the mountain paths. He knew Kami was around here somewhere, his lover's car had been parked near his own and for the last hour he had been following the leopard's scent.

He stopped beneath a tree where the trail seemed to end, confused for a moment before he remembered to look up. Sure enough a pair of intelligent eyes watched him from within the branches.

“You never do look up,” Kami scolded.

“That's not true, I look up at your ass whenever your ahead on the stairs,” Gackt replied as he easily climbed up towards his lover, “And I look up at you when you're-”

“Do I want to hear this?” a familiar voice asked. It took a moment for him to recognise the voice, and another to find their old friend perched in a high branch.

“I haven't seen you in decades,” Gackt commented as he reached a branch close to Kami's and spread himself across it. Teru had sworn off romance ever since his two lovers had passed of old age. He'd never really got over the loss, but he was good at pretending to be happy.

“Well, I've been busy,” Teru explained, “Yuki and I have been looking for more of our kind. We've found a few, more than you would think,”

“But not your soulmate,” Kami finished, “He'll be out there, somewhere.”

“I hope so,” Teru agreed. Only his soulmate would be able to fill the hole in his heart, it was unlikely he could love anyone else enough to move on from the past. “Well, I have forever to find him so I shouldn't complain.”

“You will find him,” Gackt reassured him. “I know you will.”

“Well he's not here,” Teru replied. “And I know Kami has a surprise for you so I'll see you around.”

“A surprise?” Gackt asked Kami after they had both said their farewells to their friend.

“A good one,” Kami promised. He said no more, only stretching and descending from the tree. Teru must have been here awhile, Gackt realised, but whatever he and Kami had talked about was obviously insignificant.

After a short run he found himself outside a cabin, and knowing exactly what Kami had planned he made sure he was completely naked when he took on human form. His lover did the same, and pulled out a key from beneath the mat to let them in.

“It's ours, for the weekend,” Kami explained even as Gackt pulled him closer. As always it was Gackt who took control, but he no longer even thought to fight him. Eagerly he clung to his lover, fingernails scratching new red lines over the ones from that morning. He wasn't in the mood to play nice, and Gackt wouldn't respect him if he did.

Showing his power Gackt pushed him to the floor and he happily spread his legs. Desperate for the raw power of this act. Nobody who knew him as a human would even suspect how rough his sex life was, and certainly wouldn't understand, but it had always been this way with his kind.

With just the help of lube Gackt was inside him and he let out a small growl. This too was a sign of contentment and Gackt heard it that way. Eagerly he wrapped his legs around Gackt's torso, even as he squirmed on the floor. Teeth bit into his shoulder and he gasped, clinging to Gackt even harder as the pain joined the pleasure. They were as close as they could be. This was what they now lived for.

Gackt moved faster, harder, teeth buried against his skin, the bite as passionate as any kiss. Not even attempting to stay quiet Kami held Gackt to him, growling and moaning in equal amounts. It felt so good to be with his lover once more.

When Gackt was spent Kami pushed his lover of him, straddling his chest and pushing his desperate length between Gackt's lips. Eagerly Gackt obeyed, staring up at him with lust crazed eyes.

“This was what you were going to say, if Teru wasn't there.” Kami realised. He should have known. Barely registering his victory before his orgasm swept him away he lost himself to the pleasure.

“Something like that,” Gackt agreed as he pushed Kami onto hands and knees. Once again their bodies joined as Gackt filled him and it was all Kami could do to remain on all fours. Moaning he let Gackt abuse him, loving every moment of his affection. Loving the fact that they were so close that they could have no limits and no worries.

Finally spent Gackt pulled him into his arms and he obediently took on his weakest form of a small domestic cat. He was truly at Gackt's mercy now, but he knew all that Gackt would ever do to him was show off his affection, and his love.


End file.
